


Moving in with Mark

by Aprado562



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mark's a sweet heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprado562/pseuds/Aprado562
Summary: This is my first story please don't be too disappointed





	1. Moving Back to My Home Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story please don't be too disappointed

I knew Mark for over two years and we are like best friends. I always felt comfortable around him, I was able to act like myself.  
It was the middle of June and I'm planning to move to L.A. from New York, I knew mark will be excited to see me I texted him while I was packing around 4:30 pm.  
Text message:  
(4:32)Me: Hey mark I'm going to arrive at 6:00 am idk if you're going to be awake but can you please pick me up. If not it's ok I’ll just get a cab.  
(4:33)Mark: Y/N I didn't know you were coming over to L.A. How long are you going to visit for? And of course I’ll pick you up I would never do that to you!! You're my best friend we take care of each other. I felt my face get warm as I read the text and was thinking of all the fun we will have when we hang out together.  
(4:33)Me: Well I’m going to move over there. I'm tired of being away from my friends and family. I need to come back. :)  
(4:35)Mark: NO WAY!!!! You're going to live here everyone is going to be so happy when they see you. Especially me we’re going to have so much fun.  
I did a small chuckle at his response. I started to pack some more. I had five hours to be done packing then I had to make my way to the airport with a mountain of luggage.  
(4:48)Me: I take off at 9:45 pm and I should arrive at 6:00 am. I need to finish packing ttyl bye. (4:49)Mark: oh OK well when you come to L.A. you’ll see me with a big smile on my face. Have fun packing.  
Texting ends

Mark is such a goofball and I love that he is one. He’s always there for me when I need someone the most. He always knew how to make me laugh and feel happy. I lightly blushed and continue packing. I had finished packing, I stood up and started to stretch because of packing for 4 hours. I yawned and looked around my house seeing an empty house full of memories, I sold all the stuff I didn't need. Grabbing all my luggage and putting them by the door I took one final look and walked out the door, gave my key to the manager. 

I took a cab to the airport people flooded it and knowing how busy it is around this time I was trying not to bump into people. I had 30 minutes to get on the plane, I decided to get something to eat. I walked over to a McDonald and ordered a burger and fries, I sat down in a seat near my gate,I see so many people trying to get to their flight on time and seeing them be reunited with a loved ones. I threw my trash away and gave my ticket to the ticket agent. I was in second class I sat next to two business men in suites. 

I heard them talk about their jobs, I put on headphones and listen to my music blocking out everyone. Slowly I drifted off to sleep thinking about how happy I’m going to be when I see my best friend Brissa, we haven’t talked in so long but soon as I'm there I will text her. I woke up with the music still playing in my ears, I took off the headphones to hear the pilot say “ we will arrive in Los Angeles in 5 minutes.” I get really excited and start getting my headphones wrapped up and have it in my pocket of my sweater then have my phone in my hand. As soon as we landed I got up and grabbed my backpack then headed to the door I felt the nice cool wind I got a little shiver. I walked to exit the gate while trying to put my headphones in my backpack and when I was done I looked up to see Mark with a huge smile on his face and with open arms. 

I decided to run to him almost jumping into his arms, Mark was pushed back by me a little but he gave me a big bear hug. “Y/N you almost knocked me down!” he says with a chuckle “I'm so happy you're finally here it felt like forever for you to get here.”. I had my face buried in his chest, I can feel his warmth on me and Mark's heart beat is so soothing I wanted to stay like this forever. He lightly pats my head I look up and felt my face starting to get red he looks down at me only inches away from mine, Mark sees how red my face is. He puts his hand on my forehead “I think you're coming down with something. Are you feeling alright Y/N?” Mark asks with concern. I got out of the hug and was quickly trying to hide how hard I was blushing “oh yea no I'm fine. Let's go get my luggage.” I said trying to sound calm. He nodded in agreement as we both walked to the carousel to pick up my luggage, I got a cart so we can put my luggage on it, I brought 8 suitcases and we were able to get them all some were heavier than others. 

Mark insisted on putting them on the cart I wanted to help but he didn't let me, he finally was able to put all of the luggage on the cart. Mark put his hand on his lower back and leaned back I let out a small chuckle he looks at me and sticks out his tongue. “I told you to let me help but no you wanted to do it by yourself.” I said playfully. “I'm a gentleman it was a gentlemanly thing to do.” Mark said in a proper voice. We started to walk to his car “hey Mark thank you for helping me.” I said smiling. “Of course Y/N don't worry about it.” Mark said calmly. We got to his car I started to put my luggage in the car while he started it, I put all the luggage away in the car and I got in. “I know a good hotel where I can stay at let me set up the directions.” I said while pulling my phone out. Mark quickly grabs my phone and I tried to get it back but he wouldn't give it back “Mark give me back my phone.” I said struggling to get it back. “Ah ah ah, you are not getting a hotel.” Mark said pushing me back. “I need to get a hotel I need somewhere to stay. Also I need to stay at the hotel so I can have sometime to find an apartment.” I said pouting. Mark looks at me with a smirk “who said you have to look for an apartment?”. 

I was thinking in my head is he asking what I think he's asking, I was trying to be calm as possible. “Ok listen what I'm trying to say is, why don't you live with me? I have more than enough room and you and I will make best roommates. What do you say Y/N do you want to move in with me?”. Did Mark really asked me to move in with him I was trying to wrap my head around at what he just said.


	2. A Day Out

“Y/N…… Y/N do you want to move in with me?” Mark asked with a smirk on his face. I know my face is red by now, I asked “are you sure you want me to move in with you?”. “Of course I want you to live me we will get along so well. Don't you want to live with me? Do you think I’m going to make a bad roommate?” Mark asked sounding a little sad his smirk slowly fading. “No Mark I” I struggle to speak “Mark of course I want to move in with you. I just want you to make sure you're making the right choice.” I said calmly putting my hand on his shoulder. Mark looks at me with his dark chocolate eyes and smiles at me, I felt my face get warm and the sun started to rise, my face and Mark's start to shine with the rays of sun. We start to move closer to each other, Mark and I were only inches away. I realized what I was doing then I quickly moved away nervously I laughed “uh… Mark can I get my phone back please.” trying not to look at him while holding out my hand “oh uh yea.. I'm sorry here you go.” Mark said trying to hand me my phone. Mark started to drive to his house, from the corner of my I see Mark lightly blushing, a smirk raised from my lips. 

Mark put music on while we ride to his house I see a lot of new things from the last time I was here. Mark pulled up the driveway at the window there was a golden retriever to greet us, I got out of the car and started to take two suitcases out Mark got two as well. We walked to the door Mark was the first to walk in the dog that was in the window was jumping on Mark giving him sloppy kisses. “Y/N this is Chica my new pupper, Chica this Y/N.” Mark said giggling. “Hello Chica.” I said smiling and holding out my hand so she can get my scent. Chicas wet nose lightly touches my hand, her tail starts to wag faster and faster, she jumped on me, I fell to the floor Chica was on top of me giving me a shower of wet kisses. I couldn't stop laughing and so couldn’t Mark, he took her off of me and Chica ran off upstairs somewhere to play with her toys. 

Mark helped me up and I was still giggling trying to wipe my face dry “well at least we know she likes me.” I said trying to calm down from laughing. “Yea thats a good sign now let me show you your room.” Mark said grabbing the suitcases again. I grabbed mine too, we walked up stairs and I notice all the photos he had on his wall of his friends and family. I saw one of me and him at an amusement park getting ready to go on a ride, we walked to my room and Mark said putting down the suitcases “this is your room.”. It was an empty room but as soon as I walked in I knew how everything was going to be set up, we went back downstairs to get the rest of the luggage. As we got the last of it I went to hug Mark “thank you Mark I really appreciate it.” I said calmly. “Of course Y/N I’ll do anything for you.” Mark said with a smirk on his face. “I need to record a Let’s Play I won't be able to be done for 3 hours so if you need anything it's there, you don't have to ask.”. 

I nodded Mark walked out of my room and I looked around trying to imagine what my room will look like with all my things in place. I over hear Mark doing his intro and saying what he was going to play, I was trying to think what I can do. It was 7:30 am I remembered that I can text Brissa and we can hang out. I texted Brissa feeling so excited hoping she'll text me back fast.

Text Message:  
(7:31)Me: Hey Brissa!! Guess what I'm in L.A. let’s hang out soon when you're not busy. ;)  
(7:35)Brissa: Y/N I didn't know you were going to move over here!!!! You should have told me sooner. Of course we can hang out when are you free  
(7:35)Me: I’m sorry lovely you're right and are you free today? I need your help getting a new bed, dresser and some other stuff.  
(7:36)Brissa: I'm free today let's hang out and go get new things.  
(7:36)Me: Ok cool let me shower first shower first and I’ll text you when I’m done. Bye <3  
(7:36)Brissa: ok lovely bye.  
Texting ends

I closed my bedroom door and walked to my bathroom in my room, I put on music hoping it's not too loud so I won't interrupt Mark’s video. I turned on the shower light steam rising from behind the shower curtains, I got in the warm shower (before I got in the shower I got my bathroom stuff). I took 30 minutes and I got out grabbing a towel I start to dry off. A loud yell came from down stairs sounding like pain or anger I quickly just grabbed a shirt and tight shorts I rushed down stairs tripping over myself almost falling on my face running into his office. “MARK!!! What happened? Are you ok? Don't worry I'm here.” I yelled. “Y/N…. what do mean? I'm fine it's just this stupid game and I got mad so I hit my desk.” Mark said frustrated. “I thought something happen like you got hurt.” I said out of breath. Mark looks at me up and down and sees my clothing starting to get a little wet “did you take a shower right now? Your clothes are getting wet.”. “Yea I did. I was barely drying off then I hear you scream so I ran down stairs and just grabbing whatever almost fell down the stairs too.” I said with a small chuckle. “Well since you're ok I'm going back up stairs to go get ready.”. “Oh where are you going? Do you want me to go with you?” Mark asked. “I'm going to get some stuff for my room. There’s no need for you to come I'm going with Brissa.” I said calmly. 

“Oh ok well if you need anything just ask me and if you need help bring some stuff in the house just text me.” Mark said sounding calmer than before. I smile at him and nod my head as I walk up stairs, opening my door to my room I pulled an outfit out it was a black jeans with white Vans and a jean shirt. I hear a honk outside looking out the window I see Brissa waving and yelling from her car. Rushing down stairs grabbing my phone and house keys Mark gave me, I run to Brissa’s car she ran out of her car and ran to me “Y/N!!!” she screamed. “Brissa!!!” I shouted. We ran into each other's arms and gave each other a big hug “I missed you so much don't ever leave me for this long.” Brissa said her voice shaky. “I promise I won't I'm sorry.” I said a couple tears ran down my face. She looks at me and wipes my tears away, “come on we have a whole day ahead of us we need to catch up on everything.” Brissa said trying to steady her voice. 

I nod my head and we get in the car on the way to the mall we were gossiping on all the things we were missing out on. We got to the mall and we started to find a bed for my room and all the things I need. “Why did you get such a big house I thought you don't like living in big houses by yourself?” Brissa asked. “Well yeah but I'm kind of sorta living with Mark now I’m his roommate.” I said low almost to a whisper. “WHAT?!?!?!?” Brissa yelled in the middle of the store “You didn't tell me that you were going to live with Mar….”. Before she could finish her sentence I covered her mouth. “Shhh. Calm down you're making a scene.” I said calmingly. She moves my hand from my hand from her mouth and gives me a huge smirk, “so you and Mark are living together?” Brissa asks. “Yea we’re best friends and we get along really well. Why? Is there something wrong with that?” I asked. “No there's nothing wrong with a girl that looks like you and a guy that looks like that living under the same roof. Oh yea nothing wrong with that.” Brissa said sarcastically. “You act like something is going to happen between us.” I said rolling my eyes. “Don't act like you don't want anything happen between you guys.” Brissa says teasingly and lightly nudging me in my stomach. I rolled my eyes and we continued to shop for stuff, we got a lot of stuff, we put all the stuff in Brissa’s car it could barely fit. We drove back to the house with another truck behind us it had my bed and my dresser and other stuff, I looked at my phone seeing my phone with loads of messages and missed calls from Mark. 

I called Mark back, putting him on speaker getting a little worried, “Hello Mark is everything ok?” I asked. “Y/N are you ok? Where did you go?” Mark asked worriedly. “Yes Mark I’m fine why what happened?” I asked confused. “You didn't tell me where you were going. I’m worried about you. When are you coming home?” Mark asked. “I’ll be home in 10 minutes and I told you I’m going to the mall with Brissa. Calm down Mark nothing happened.” I said trying to calm him down. “Ok I'll be home waiting for you.” Mark sighed. I hung up the phone and I see Brissa teasing me by mimicking me how I was talking to Mark. We both laughed, pulling up at the driveway I got out of the car and opened the trunk I grabbed as much stuff I can Brissa grabbed some boxes, she can hardly see what in front of her. I guided her to the front door and opened it, I let Brissa walk in first so she can set the stuff down. I hear boxes falling to the floor, “FUCK!!” Brissa yelled. “Girly are you ok? What happened?” I asked trying to help her up. “Yea I'm fine sorry about your boxes. Who did I bump into?” Brissa groaned putting her hand on her head. Her eyes widen as she saw who she knocked down it was Ethan Nestor, Brissa was trying to say sorry but she stumbled on her words. “I am so sorry Ethan. I didn't see you. Are you ok?” Brissa said worried. “Whoa it's ok. I’m ok are you ok? There's no need to apologize it was an accident. Don't worry about it.” Ethan chuckled getting back on his feet. “Are you sure?” she asked feeling bad. “Yea don't worry about it.” Ethan said and smiled at Brissa, she lightly blushed, I put down the bags off to the side. 

Mark offered to help and grabbed the boxes taking them up stairs. I introduced myself to Ethan, Brissa did too but she still struggled on her words, I went outside to get the rest of the stuff Brissa followed behind me “did you see that it's Ethan holy shit. Look how cute he is, today is the best day ever.” she happily sighed “I'm to stay awhile I want to know Ethan ok is it ok?” she begged. “Yes you can stay and who’s falling for a YouTuber now huh?” I asked teasingly. “Oh shut up.” she said playfully. We got all the stuff from the car and the truck behind us put the other stuff in my room. Brissa and I started to unpack what was in the boxes, the boys were downstairs playing video games, we moved my bed around in my room trying to find a good spot. I set my bed to the back corner of the room with the dresser against the wall near the door, I put the tv above the dresser across the room I set up a desk. “Y/N do you want the pictures here or over there? Brissa asked. “Wherever they look best.” I said while putting the covers on my bed. She puts them on both of the walls,I take a final look in my room and I have a huge smile on my face. I gave Brissa and thanked her, “I'm going to call the boys up here to see my room.” I said heading out my room. “Wait no. Let me fix my hair and look good.” Brissa said trying to fix herself. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the door waiting for her to let me call them. “Mark, Ethan can you come upstairs please?” I yelled. “Ok we’ll be right there.” Mark said pausing his game. I closed the door to open it and surprise them, Mark knocked on the lightly door I opened the door their faces when I opened the door was in pure shocked how nice it is “whoa Y/N your room looks so nice.” Mark said in shock. “Well I didn't do it by myself Brissa helped a lot actually so this wouldn't be possible if she wasn't here.” I said winking at Brissa. 

“Well if I need any help with redecorating my house I’ll call you first.” Ethan said smiling at Brissa. She was nodding her head in agreement and she was trying to speak but only bits of words came out. “I think what Brissa is trying to say is you need her phone number to talk about it.” I said. Ethan and Brissa start talking getting to know each other. Mark laid on my bed and closed his eyes I walked over to him to see what he was doing. Brissa and Ethan saw that I went with Mark they decided to leave the room without me noticing, “Mark I know you're not asleep. Why are you on my bed?” I asked. “Your bed is so comfortable I just want to sleep here forever. Come on lay next to me, you'll end up falling asleep.” Mark said calmly. His voice is so soothing it's putting me in a relax state, I kneel next to the bed near Mark I lightly put my hand on his stubble face. He gives me a smirk and opens his eyes his chocolate eyes stared into mine “Y/N come here.” he said his voice so low, I can't help but smile. I lay my head next to his and move my hand. I can feel his warm breath on me “Y/N can you come down stairs let's go get some pizza!” Brissa yelled. Mark muttered something under his breath, I got up from kneeling by the bed and held out my hand to help Mark up. He got up from the bed and groaned while walking down stairs I started to laugh. “Y/N what's wrong with Mark?” Brissa asked with Ethan behind her. “We were so close to kissing but you called us down stairs.” I whispered to Brissa almost sounding like I was whining. 

“Oh shit sorry damn I knew I should've waited 5 more minutes but someone over here was getting hangry and wanted us to go now.” Brissa said feeling a little bad. “No it's fine don't worry about it.” I said trying to reassure her. We walked to the car and went to a nearby pizza place, I'm driving Mark was in the passenger's seat and Brissa and Ethan were in the back talking and giggling. “Mark where do you want to get pizza?” I asked. “It doesn't matter I'm just hungry, when we go back to the house I need to edit a video, so you guys don't have to stay quiet.” Mark said sounding a little annoyed. I put some music on and drove to the pizza place. “Y/N can you get a pepperoni pizza and pineapple pizza?” Brissa asked. “Yea don't worry about I got it.” I said getting out of the car. Mark got of the car too, I didn't mind that he did. I went in line and waited to order the pizza Mark lightly put his head on my shoulder. “Why is it that everytime we get close people get in the way?” Mark asked sounding upset. “What do you mean? Why are you acting weird?” I asked sounding confused. “Nevermind let's just get the food.” Mark said a little discouraged. 

I ordered the pizza and the thought of what Mark said ran through my mind. We came back home and we all ate, Chica was on my side begging me to have a slice. I got a pepperoni slice and gave it to her, Chica was wagging her tail that I gave her the pepperoni. Brissa and Ethan were hard to separate the whole day the spent it talking and laughing. I went in the backyard to play with Chica I grabbed a ball and a rope. I started to play with Chica, she wanted to play fetch. I threw the ball a couple of times, Brissa came outside and wanted to play with Chica “I wonder why aren't you with Ethan?” I asked Brissa. “Mark wanted to talk him about a new video.” Brissa said throwing the ball. 

She was talking about Ethan the whole time we were outside. Chica got tired and wanted to go back upstairs, we walked inside feeling tired. Brissa and I slouched on the couch going on our phones I went on snapchat and started to play with the filters. I put the filters on Brissa and we took some cute pictures and funny ones. “Send those to me I love these.” Brissa said. I nodded my head, Mark and Ethan come out of the office laughing, Brissa and I continued playing on our phones. “What are you girls doing?” Mark asked. “Just playing on our phones.” I answered Mark not looking at him. “What are you guys doing?” Brissa asked. “Just got done recording a quick video.” Ethan answered. We started to hang out in the living room, we talked, laugh Chica was getting so much attention every time she came down stairs. “It's getting late I need to get home I have work tomorrow.” Brissa said while getting. We said our goodbyes I walked her to her car and waved bye as she drove off. 

I walked back inside Mark and Ethan were on the couch still watching tv, I headed up stairs with Chica behind me. I went inside my room Chica climbed into bed with me, I slowly drifted off into sleep with Chica wrapped in my arms.


	3. Sharing A Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is liking the story let me know if I should add something to it.

Days turned into weeks, week turned into months, it's been 10 months since I moved in with Mark. We got comfortable around each other, he would walk around the house shirtless and I would stare at Mark, I’m hoping he wouldn't catch me staring at him. I came down stairs it was 6:30 in the morning getting ready to go for a quick run I was wearing a crop top with tight shorts and I knew Mark was already up got Chica’s leash “Chica come on let's go for a walk!” I yelled. I heard Chica scratching at a door, I walked up stairs going to Mark's room. I opened his door trying not to make noise Chica came running out his room, I leaned against Mark's door frame and bit my lip at seeing him in bed with the blanket half on him. 

Mark started to shuffle in bed and slowly started to wake up I quickly got out of his room. I put Chica on her leash and got out of the house, I started to run Chica was ahead of me kind of pulling me. The cold wind started to hit me but the cold is soothing, I ran for 30 minutes Chica was getting tired we headed back home. I opened the door to find Mark cooking breakfast the smell of food made my mouth water. “What are you making it smells so good?” I asked starting to get hungry. “I'm making bacon, eggs and pancakes, do you want some?” Mark said plating the food. “Yea let me just take a quick shower or are you already done making the food?” I asked going towards the stairs. “No go ahead take a shower. I need to make more food.” Mark said while making more pancakes. I run upstairs and turned on the shower and got ready to take a shower. I got out of the shower and put on my work clothes, I came downstairs to see Mark putting the plates on the table. “Thanks Mark.” I said with a smile. “Yea no problem.” he said feeling proud of his food. We started to eat and talk, once we were done I took the dishes and started to wash them. 

Mark came from behind me and lightly brush his hand on my arm “it's ok Y/N I got this just go to work” Mark said his voice is low and soothing. “Oh ok um I’ll make dinner and wash the dishes too ok.” I said blushing trying not to let Mark see my face “bye I'll be home around 5.”. I went off to work at my cafe, today was a busy day. My last worker left home and it was just me trying to clean up what I could while it was close to closing time. My clock struck 5 and I got my stuff ready to leave. I closed up shop, feeling tired I drove home and tried to wake myself up with music. I pulled in the driveway and saw Chica at the window barking and wagging her tail. Once I opened the door Chica jumped on me giving me kisses, I laughed and wiped off the wetness from my face. I went up stairs and changed into comfortable clothes, I knocked on Mark's door to see if he was in his room “come in.” Mark said sounding a little groggy. “Hey Mark what do you want for dinner I can cook steak with mashed potatoes and asparagus.” I said opening his door. “That's sounds good make that.” Mark said stretching. “Ok it's going to take awhile, so don't be impatient.” I said playfully. Mark grabs his pillow and throws it at me, I laugh and grab it in my hands. I jumped on his bed and started to hit him with the pillow. “Hey no I didn't do anything I’m innocent.” Mark laughed. “Yeah right you are guilty don't deny it.” I giggled. Mark grabs the pillow from me and takes it away from me “hey?” I pouted. 

Mark starts to tickle me and I was laughing too much, he goes on his knees and I was laying on his bed. “Mark … stop… you know how ticklish I am.” I laughed trying to grab Mark’s hands. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them on the bed “Mark what are you doing?” I asked trying to calm myself after laughing so much. Mark's body was hovering over me, my breaths become slower and shorter, he had a smile on his face his eyes were closed but once he opened them Mark realized what he was doing but he didn't move in the position he's in. He saw how red my face was and gave me a smirk, I bit my lip hoping he would give me a kiss. Mark lightly put his lips on mine I put my arms around his neck pulling him in closer to me. Mark puts his hand on the side of my face and breaks from the kiss “oh shit…. Mark I'm so sorry I…. I didn't mean to.” I said stumbling on my words. He gives me another kiss “Y/N it's ok I'm the one who gave you a kiss. I just been waiting so long to do that I thought now would be a good time.” Mark said in my ear with his voice sounding calm and relaxed.


	4. Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading I'm sorry I post on weird days I'll try to get on a schedule

I had cooked dinner we sat and talked about what just happened “I'm sorry for kissing you out of nowhere it's just I been so patience trying to not look at you and keeping my hands to myself.” Mark said with a smirk. “Oh no it's ok don’t worry about it, I'm actually happy that you did.” I said blushing. He gives me a wink, I just continue to eat and try to act like I didn't see what he just did. We finished and I grabbed the dishes and was washing them, Mark went in the living room and turned on the TV. I got done washing dishes, I was deciding whether to go to Mark or go in my room. “Y/N come here let's watch TV together.” Mark said with a smile. I walked to the living room and sat on the couch with him, I didn't sit close to Mark I wanted to give him space. Mark had confused look on his face “why are you all the way over there?” Mark asked. “I just wanted to…. give you your space…. plus were not like a ‘thing’.” I said stuttering. Mark leaned towards me and pulled me back to the spot he was recently in, he wrapped his arms around me and smiled. “Mark you don't have to do this I could've moved a little closer to you.” I said with my face feeling warm. “I know I just wanted to and I know you'll be more comfortable.” Mark said with a smirk. We were on the couch watching TV I felt his warmth around me and I slowly started to drift off to sleep I yawned and fell asleep. 

Mark's POV  
I saw how Y/N was fast asleep in my arms, it was late I saw the time it was 11:00 PM. Y/N looks so peaceful when she sleeps I don't want to wake her up, I’ll just carry her upstairs. I walked upstairs with Y/N in my arms, I wanted to put her in my room but I feel like she'll want to be in her room, I decided to put her in my room. I put her on my bed gently and laid next to her, I wrap my arms around her, I don't want to let her go I want to protect her be there for her. “I won't let anybody hurt you I promise.” I whispered into her ear.

 

My POV  
I felt myself start to wake up and an arm was wrapped around me. I turned over and saw Mark with his arm around me, my heart starts to go faster and faster my thoughts go wild. I wanted to move but his arm around me gotten tighter, I moved back into the place I was in. I faced him and smiled his warmth made me feel so relaxed I closed my eyes. Mark started to wake up I opened my eyes and he stared into mine. He lightly puts his hand on the side of my face, I smiled and buried my face in his chest. Mark curles his finger under my chin and lifts up my head “what's wrong? Why are you hiding that beautiful face of yours?” Mark asked with a smirk, his voice is low I wonder if he's trying to sound seductive because it's working. Mark moves closer then lightly places his lips on mine, he pulls away and smiles at me. “Let's go out today let's go do something.” Mark said with a big goofy smile “Brissa and Ethan can come with us too. It can be like a double date, what do you say Y/N Let's go out on a date and will you be my girlfriend?”. “I…. would love to and of course I'll be your girlfriend I thought you'd never ask. What time you want to go?” I asked blushing. Mark gets so happy that he lays on me and give me a huge hug, he has his arms wrapped around me and lays on his back makes me lay on him. I start to giggle then I started to give Mark kisses on his cheeks, realizing what I was doing I stopped and was getting off of him “I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to.” I said nervously. 

He grabs me and doesn't let me get off of him, “why are you sorry? It's not bothering me. I…. kinda…. liked it.” Mark stuttered on his words as he starts to blush. I give Mark a kiss on his lips and got up from the bed “I'm going to make breakfast and your going to wash the dishes.” I said while walking towards the door. “Aw wait what? Come back to bed it was so comfortable let's stay for 5 more minutes.” Mark pouts sounding like a child. “I’m hungry and I'm pretty sure you are too.” I said trying to find my slippers. Mark gets up from the bed and picks me up then lays me back in bed with him. “5 more minutes. I want to stay like this for as long I can.” Mark said with a smile. “Ok…. fine 5 more minutes.” I said while his arms are wrapping around me. It was 5 minutes later and Mark still didn't want to let me go “Mark…. come on…. It's been more than 5 minutes. I want to eat breakfast. Can you please let me go?” I begged as I faced Mark. “It's so cute when you beg…. Fine you can go make breakfast but we have a date and we need to decide where to go.” Mark chuckled. I walked downstairs Chica and Mark were right behind me, I let Chica outside in the backyard then I started to get all the ingredients out and placed them on the counter. I start to prepare breakfast, “Y/N where do you want to go on our date?” Mark asks. “Um…. I don't know, I'm not really good with deciding where to go. Why don't we wait and ask Brissa and Ethan so everybody can agree on going to a place?” I asked. Mark nods and he grabs plates, I start to plate the food and we started to eat “wow this is good I love french toast.” Mark smirked at me, I winked at him. Mark grabbed the dishes when we were done. 

I let Chica back in the house and she jumped on the couch, I followed behind her and did the same. She laid in my lap and gave me sloppy wet kisses, I started to laugh and gave her belly rubs. “Why is Chica getting all of your attention? I want it too.” Mark whines. “But Chica is so cute and she's a little pupper that needs a lot of attention.” I said giving Chica kisses on on her head. Mark sits beside me and wraps his arms around me “I know someone else that needs a lot of attention.” Mark whispers in my ear. I lightly shivered at his words “oh really…. who might that be?” I asked with a smirk. Chica jumps off the couch and runs around the house, Mark and I lay down on the couch. “You are the one that needs a lot of attention. I want you to have all the attention I can give you.” he said. Mark's lips lightly brushed my neck, he made a low growl come from his chest. I bit my lip and ran my fingers through his hair “you don't know how hard it is for me to control myself right now.” Mark growled. He lightly sucks on my neck a surprised gasp came past my lips. “Mark…. be careful…. try not to leave a hickey.” I said stuttering. Mark lifts up his head and smiles “don't worry it won't stay there for long, it's just a little mark it’ll go away by the end of the day.” he said with a chuckle. Mark got up from the couch and stretched “I need to go record a video. I'll try not to take too long ok.” Mark said. He gave me a kiss then went into his office. I walked up stairs to my room as soon as I closed my door I ran to my bed and screamed into a pillow. I grabbed my phone and started to text Brissa.

Text message:  
(2:03)Me: BRISSA!!!!! Guess what happened?  
(2:03)Brissa: What happened Y/N?? Are you ok???  
(2:04)Me: Mark and I kissed, I slept in bed with him and now we’re going out on a date.  
(2:05)Brissa: Y/N!!!!!!!! NO WAY!!!!!! I'm proud of you. Have fun on your date.  
(2:05)Me: Oh and he said we can double date. ;)  
(2:06)Brissa: Really?! Me and Ethan are going to go on a date.  
(2:06)Me: Yup I'm pretty sure Mark already talked to him about it so be ready around 7 or 8 ok. I need to shower text you later bye  
(2:07)Brissa: Ok thanks I owe you one bye. Text ends 

I put on music then got in the shower and started to wash my hair and body, I was singing. I took an hour shower and I got out music still playing. I started to dance and dried myself of, I wrapped the towel around me and laid in bed, played on my phone for awhile. I hear a knock at the door, I got up and opened the door, Mark stood at the door when he saw me his jaw dropped. “Hey Mark what's up?” I asked looking confused as to why Mark's face looked like that “are you ok why do you look like that?”. “I…. was going to say….. um….. I forgot what I was going to say. I'm going to go down stairs and try to remember what I was going to say.” Mark said stuttering. “Ok tell me when you remember.” I chuckled. I closed my door and looked in my closet to find something to wear. I decided to wear ripped black jeans with a white crop top and white vans, I wrapped my hair in the towel and walked down stairs. I see Mark on the couch on his phone with the TV on, I open the refrigerator to get something to drink, I grab a Dr.Pepper. “Mark do you want one?” I asked. “Yeah sure.” Mark said while getting up and walking over to me. “It's ok I’ll bring it over to you sit back down.” I said. Mark sits back down and laughs “ok fine I was trying to be nice.” Mark pouts. “You're so cute when you pout like a little kid.” I said giving him a smirk. I sit down next to him and hand him a soda “oh I remember what I was going to say to you earlier Ethan can go on the double date what about Brissa can she go with us?” Mark asked taking a sip of his soda. “Yeah she can she was so excited when I told her.” I said while watching TV “where are we going to go on this date?” I asked lightly blushing. “I was thinking that we can go to the movies and if it's not too late than somewhere else but I don't know where else.” Mark said. I put my head on his leg I looked up at him “well we can go out to a restaurant nothing fancy just a simple little something, or come home and hang out a little.” I said getting up and took off the towel from my head my hair was still a little wet and I laid back on Mark's leg “I’m sorry I’m going to make your leg wet. It's comfortable here.” I said getting comfortable. 

“It's fine I’m going to change anyways.” Mark says with a smile. We continue to watch TV Mark starts to run his fingers through my hair I let out a relaxed sigh. “You're going to make me fall asleep.” I said with a yawn. “What if that's what I’m trying to do? Isn't this comfortable?” Mark asked with a smirk. “I don't want to sleep I want to stay up.” I said trying to stay awake. I got up from laying on Mark's lap and took a sip from my soda then set it down on the coffee table. “Lay back down come on I’ll wake you up in a little while.” Mark said trying to grab me and lay me back down. “Mark I don't want to lay down…. stop it.” I said playfully. Mark grabs my waist and pulls me to him “come here you're mine now.” Mark laughs. He starts to kiss my neck, I laugh and start to blush. I turned around and put my arms around him. “What's with all the kisses? You already gave me something on my neck.” I said laughing. “I want to give you kisses plus if you want to get revenge for the hickey on your neck just do it back to me.” Mark said with a smirk and he exposes his neck. “Don't be silly I don't want to do that, I’m just teasing.” I said messing up Mark’s hair. “Are you sure?” Mark asked with a smirk. “Yes I’m sure, but I will floof your hair.” I said with a smile. “But you only floof the power.” he said with a chuckle. I played with his hair a little more then I sat back down on the couch and watched TV again, we started to relax. Mark pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. Time went by fast and I looked at my phone and I say the time “Mark it's 7:00 go get in the shower were going to leave at 8.” I said getting up from the couch. “Oh damn you're right. Don't worry I won't take so long.” Mark said heading towards his room. I nodded and went to my room too, I grabbed my brush and fixed my hair. 30 minutes went by Mark came out of his room and knocked on my door “come in.” I said. “Are you ready?” Mark asks. 

“Yeah just let me grab my phone.” I said finishing fixing myself. “Oh you mean this phone.” Mark says waving my phone in the air. “Toss it to me.” I said facing him. “If you ever want to get your phone back follow me.” Mark said trying to sound creepy. “Mark your so weird just give me my phone.” I said holding out my hand. “Never! Follow me if you want it back.” he said with a deep voice. “Mark you're going to regret messing with me.” I said playfully walking towards him. “Yeah right. I'll be the judge of that.” Mark said going down stairs. I ran after him and was trying to get him, Mark was too fast for me but I finally caught up to him and tackled him on the floor. “Ouch…. how the hell did you tackle me.” Mark laughed out of breath. “I don't know but at least I caught you and you underestimated me now give me my phone were going to be late.” I laughed. “Ok fine but next time it won't be so easy.” Mark said handing me my phone. I got up from the floor and I helped up Mark and we walked out the door. Mark was driving and I started to text Brissa.  
Text message:  
(7:49)Me: Hey girly do you want us to pick you up or are you going to drive there?  
(7:51)Brissa: Hey Y/N and no you don't I’ll drive there. I'm so excited!!  
(7:52)Me: Ok cool and I am too see you there.  
Text ends 

“Are we picking up Ethan?” I asked. “Yeah we are. What movie do you want to watch, something funny, scary…. romantic” Mark asks with a smirk. “I don't know let's wait and ask everyone else.” I said. We pulled up to Ethan’s driveway and honked for him. 2 minutes went by and Ethan walked out of his house with a big smile on his face. He got in the car “hey Mark hey Y/N.” Ethan said. “Hi Ethan.” I said with a smile. “Hey Ethan. You ready to go on a date with Brissa.” Mark said teasingly. “Shut up Mark.” Ethan chuckled. “Well are you? You and Brissa out on a date anything could happen.” I said with a smirk. “Well…. I…. uh…. Yeah I am ready and I'm happy that I'm going on a date with her.” Ethan said lightly blushing. “Aw that's so cute.” I said with a chuckle. Ethan buried his face in his hands, we started to talk and we went on our way to the movie theater. We arrived at the movie theater, when I saw Brissa I ran to her and gave her a big hug. “Y/N what's with the death grip you saw me last friday?” Brissa laughed. “I know but I still missed you.” I laughed and released her from my ‘death grip’ “Ethan is waiting for you. Go get your man.”. “Oh my gosh Y/N he's not my man.” Brissa said rolling her eyes. “Not yet he's not.” I said lightly nugging her arm. She lightly pushes me and I laughed, Mark and Ethan walked towards us. Brissa smiled and gave Ethan a hug, “look at those two love birds…. ew.” I whispered to Mark playfully. He lightly chuckled and wrapped his arm around me, giving me a kiss on my forehead. Brissa said hi to Mark then we walked in, “so what do you guys want to watch?” I asked. We all agreed on comedy, Mark and I went to find seats while Brissa and Ethan get snacks. “I'm really happy we’re on this date.” Mark said lightly blushing. “I’m happy you asked me.” I said my face is getting hot. He leaned in and we kissed “ew I’m going to puke.” Ethan laughed. “You guys can't wait till you go home huh?” Brissa asked with a chuckle. I stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same. Brissa sat to the left of me and Mark sat to right, “are you going to kiss Ethan by the end of this date?” I whispered into her ear. “I want to but I don't know when the right time is.” she whispered back to me. “Don't worry towards the end of the movie just try to get close to him, or try to give him a hint. You'll feel it when it's the right time.” I whispered. 

She nod and the movie starts, within a couple of minutes we began to laugh. Mark held my hand, I looked over at Brissa with a smirk and saw Ethan’s arm around her, she looked at me and smiled. Mark curled his finger under my chin and made me face him, Mark pulled in for a kiss. He lightly placed his lips on mine, Mark and I started to make out, I felt him slid something into my mouth then he pulled away and chuckled. I chewed what Mark gave me and it was a gummy bear my face was hot at what we just did. “You could've just fed it to me.” I whispered to Mark. “What's the fun in that?” Mark whispered to me. I bit my lip at his remark “you're so teasing you know that.” Mark growled in my ear. I felt a shiver go down my spine “just pay attention to the movie and we’ll talk about this at home.” I chuckled. 50 minutes went by we laughed so much and had fun. We went outside as soon as the movie was done “Oh my god that's Markiplier!!!!” a fan girl yelled. Three girls ran up to Mark and almost tackled him they saw Ethan too and screamed even more Brissa and I went off to the side feeling awkward. “Oh my gosh Mark I can't believe we’re actually meeting you! You are so hot and funny can I give you my number?” the second fan girl asked. “Ethan can I give you my number?” the third fan girl asked Ethan. The boys nicely declined them, the girls pouted at their answer. “Ok fine can we take a picture with you?” the first fan girl asked. “Of course.” Mark said with a smile. They asked me if I can take the picture and I said yes. They got ready to pose in the picture Ethan Mark and the three fan girls. “Ok…. one two three.” I said to them. One of the girls kissed Mark on the cheek and she laughed. “Aw I was so close from kissing those lips.” she said winking at Mark. She caress the side of his face and Mark quickly moved her hand from his face. “Sorry you can't do that I appreciate the gesture though.” Mark said with an awkward laugh. She apologizes to Mark and he forgives her, I hand her phone back. I'm furious of how calm Mark was what just happened “are you mad too or is it just me?” I asked Brissa away from the group. “Yeah trust and believe I’m upset as well. Just try not to fight one of these girls ok.” Brissa said playfully half serious. “Ok I’ll try not to but hold me back if I do.” I said trying to calm myself. 

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I see it was Mark “hey what are you girls talking about?” Mark asks. I looked at Brissa trying to tell her to answer “oh nothing just about how funny the movie was.” Brissa said “are we going anywhere else right now or are we going home?”. “It’s 11 and I know you are really tired I saw you fall asleep on Ethan’s shoulder.” I said with a yawn. “No I'm not I can stay awake.” Brissa pouted. “I'll drive you home and I can just walk home, your house isn't that far from mine.” I said going beside her. “Y/N no I can't let you do that.” Brissa protested. “Wait no Y/N you can't walk home by yourself.” Mark said grabbing my hand. I put my other hand on the side of his face “don't worry I won't be long just go drop off Ethan and wait for me at the house ok” I said trying to reassure him. “Ok fine just be careful.” Mark said worryingly. I said bye to Ethan and I pulled Mark away from Brissa and Ethan so they can have space. “Why did you pull me away from them?” Mark askes. “They need some space right now ok just wait for right now.” I said playing with his hair. I see them talk for a little bit then they gave each other a hug, Ethan still has his arms wrapped around Brissa. They slowly leaned into each other and kissed, I lightly hit Mark's arm “look at them they're kissing I'm so happy for them.” I said laughing. “Finally jeez he always says I'm going to kiss her this time no this time. At least he did it now.” Mark said with a breath of relief. Ethan walked over to us “hey Mark I'm ready to leave now are you.” he said with a big smile on his face. Mark nods and gives me a kiss on forehead, I walk to Brissa and see her blushing “how was your kiss with Ethan.” I said with a smirk. “He is such a good kisser I just…. I don't know what to say” Brissa said burying her face in her hands and laughing.


	5. Hot and Steamy

“Come on let's get you home.” I laughed. We walked to the car and were on our way to Brissa’s house, we talked about the date and how well it went, we pulled up to her driveway “ok girly this is where I must drop you off.” I said walking her to her front door. “Ok thank you be safe on your way home.” she said giving me a hug. “I will don't worry love you bye.” I said walking away. “Love you too bye.” Brissa said waving to me. I started to walk home and it is a cool night the full moon is out, it is the only light out that can let me see through the dark night. I was 5 minutes away from my house, I looked at my phone and it was 11:23. I started to get a little creeped out at the situation I'm in. I decided to jog back home and I finally got home I unlocked the door to see Mark on his phone calling someone. “Hey Mark who are you calling?” I asked. “Y/N you're back thank goodness I was just about to call you are you ok did anyone hurt you?” Mark asks hugging me. “Yes I'm fine don't worry I'm ok.” I said giving him a kiss on his cheek. Mark picks me up I wrapped my legs around his waist and put my arms around his neck. “Now let's talk about how you were teasing me earlier.” Mark said with a deep growl. 

 

“How was I teasing you? Was it because I bit my lip.” I said biting my lip. “Yeah it's that thing you do, and the things you wear.” Mark said seductively. He takes me up stairs to his room and gently lays me on his bed. Mark starts to kiss my neck as he hovers over me, I slowly start to take off Mark's shirt. “Someone’s getting impatient.” Mark chuckled. My face heats up when he takes off my shirt and pants “this is going to be fun.” Mark growls. He starts to kiss down lower, he stops at my stomach and undoes my bra, Mark takes it off. He bites his lip, I blush at what he does, Mark lightly sucks my breast I let out a quiet moan. He goes down lower and takes off my panties I see Mark lick his lips, he kisses along my thighs. I bit my lip as he get close to my womanhood, with his tongue he flicked it against my clit and it send me shivers down my spine. I began to moan as he is eating me up, I couldn't hold it in so I released on his face. He started to lick my juices off his face and he looked up at me and said “you taste so sweet.” I blushed really hard and I look away with my hand in my face. Mark removed my hand and said  with a smirk “who wants to hide that beautiful face of yours.” I put both hands on his jawline and start to rub it, he leaned in and starts to make out with me. I put my hands around his neck and Mark rested his hands on my waist. He leans back and starts to take his shirt off. As he was doing that I just couldn't take my eyes off of his rock hard abs, then he begins to take his pants off and the only thing that keeps him remaining is his boxers. I looked up at him and Mark gives me his permission. I could tell he couldn't wait to be inside me. As I take his boxers off his member springs out of the fabric. I looked at it and was amazed by it's length of it, I begin to rub his member with my hands. Mark sent sexy moans and was groaning pretty hard for me, it was kinda hot. I begin to rub faster than before, on the other hand he couldn't take it anymore that he released in my mouth. The gooey substance was still in my mouth that I quickly spit it on the side of the floor. Mark looks at me with eyes that want to attack me then he smirked and said in a deep voice “now, it's your turn.” without hesitation he pushed me which I landed on my back. 

 

He leaned to where his night stand is at and grabbed from his cabinet a condom. He ripped the condom wrap and placed the condom on his hard member. He then looked at me with seductive eyes and says “you ready baby?” I looked at him and nod, he positions himself and thrust his member inside me. It took my breath away that I grabbed hold of the bed sheets tightly. Mark let's himself adjust and looks at me to wait for my permission to move, I nod and he went a slow pace. I began to give soft moans that was music to his ears. As he keeps his pace I try to say moaning to move faster. Mark obeyed my command and went a little faster. “Damn you're so tight~” he says, with that I told him to go faster. At this point he thrusts me faster that our bodies keep slamming into each other. The room was filled with slamming sounds and moans. He had thrusted at a un-human pace that this point I feel a sharp spot that was telling me that I was close “I think I'm going to cum!” I said out loud, he responded “me too, just a little more Y/Nnn~.” my moans get louder and his groans get intense. Mark then yelled “OH FUCK~” he released that sent us both to moan. We both clash on each other and cuddled, I rested my head on his chest and began to sleep. He kissed me on the top of my head and whispered in my ear “goodnight my love~” and he rested his head on mine and went soundly to sleep. I slowly start to wake up feeling so well rested and relaxed, I looked to my side to see Mark but he wasn't there. I get up from the bed and stretched, I looked around to see if I can put something on. 

 

Mark walked in I quickly jumped back into bed and covered myself with the blanket it was out of force of habit. Mark chuckled “why are you covering yourself?”, “I don't know it's kind of a habit.” I said with the blanket still around me “why did you leave me alone?”. “I'm sorry I had to do a video and it's like 9:30 I thought you’d be awake so much earlier.” Mark said walking towards me. “I need to go take a shower can you please get me a towel?” I asked sitting up. Mark grabs a towel from the cabinets in the hallway and he hands it to me. “Thank you.” I said getting up from the bed and wrapping the towel around me. Mark pulls me close to him and puts his hands on my waist, I rested my head on his shoulder. He starts to kiss my neck, Mark whispers in my ear “we can just take a shower together.”.  I felt my face heat up and buried my face in his chest. “I'm going to take a quick shower.” I said looking up at him. “Ok fine but I'm going to make you breakfast, what would you like to eat?” Mark asks as he starts to run his fingers through my hair “surprise me.” I said tilting my head back, Mark starts to kiss my neck again then sucks really hard I let a moan. He kissed the spot where he left a mark on my neck “I love it when my marks are on you.” Mark chuckles. “How many are on me?” I asked with a smirk. He bites his lip and gives me a light kiss on my lips, I walk towards my room to get in the shower, Mark walks downstairs. I turn the shower and music as usual 10 minutes went by and I got out dried off then got some clothes on. 

 

I went downstairs to see Mark was dancing to a song he was humming. I start to laugh then Mark quickly turns around to see me have a giggle fit. “What's so funny?” Mark asks with a smile. “You and your dancing.” I said trying to calm down from laughing. “Well come on and eat some breakfast.” Mark says putting the plates on the table. I walk to the table and sit down “thank you.” I said looking at Mark. “Of course my little kitten.” Mark said with a smirk. I lightly blushed at what he just said, we got done with the food and I grabbed the plates. I put them in the sink and started to wash them, Mark sits on the couch looking through his phone to find some new games to play. I walk over to Mark and sit in his lap facing him, he puts his phone down and puts his hands on my hips “I'm going to take Chica for a walk and maybe go to the store. Do we need anything.” I ask playing with Mark's hair. “Not that I know of maybe some milk dog food and I can't think of anything else.” He said tilting his head up. “Ok well I'll be back in 15 minutes to drop Chica off and then head to the store.” I said getting off of Mark's lap. “I'm going to be recording and editing around 12.” Mark said holding my hand. “Ok well I'll try not to take too long.” I said leaning in for a kiss. Mark meets me halfway, I pulled away then called out for Chica. I see her run out of my room was she there the whole time? I grabbed her leash and walked out we started to jog for a bit then we were running around the block. We go back home, Chica still had energy in her and she bolted in the house Mark was on the couch still watching TV. I grabbed my car keys and drove to the grocery store, I arrived at the store then I got a text from Mark.

**Text message:**

(9:53)Mark: Can you get some eggs and bread too please?

(9:53)Me: Yeah. Anything else?

(9:54)Mark: No that's it thank you.

(9:55)Me: Ok I'll be home 15-30 minutes.

**Text ends**

I get all the things we needed and I drove to the pet store to get the dog food and I went on my way home. I was singing in the car listening to music I pull up in the driveway. I walked in with grocery bags in my hands “can you grab the dog food from the trunk please?” I asked setting the groceries on the kitchen counter. Mark nods and goes to my car, I put the groceries away and he sets the dog food in the bottom cabinets. I sit on the couch and watch TV Mark joins me and gets close to me. He runs his fingers through my hair, I cuddled close to Mark resting my head on his chest. “I wish we can stay like this forever.” Mark said with a yawn. “Me too.” I sighed. Mark tilts his back to rest it on a couch cushion, I look up at him and see how exposed his neck was. I start to kiss his neck, Mark lets out a groan, “you're such a tease.” he hissed. “Oh really who’s the one who left these things on my neck, so it's only fair don't you think.” I chuckled against his neck. I was lightly sucking his neck trying not to leave anything on him. His hands travel down my back and rests on my ass, I move his hands and with a smirk I said “you can't touch me but I can touch you.”, “oh really watch me.” Mark growled and puts his hands back on me. I pulled away from Mark and was getting off of him “wait no come back. Fine I won't touch you.” Mark pouted. 

 

I sat back down I was in a straddling position on him, we started to make out I slowly moved my hips in a small rotation. He moaned between our lips, I feel his member getting hard under me “oh fuck Y/N~” Mark groaned. I kissed down on his neck and he rubs his hands down my back. I grabbed his wrists and moved them off of me. I kiss his lips, I move my hips a little faster than before, Mark's member is so hard under me “fuck Y/N come on~.” Mark whispers. I move my hand down to his pants, I start to unbutton his pants. His member comes out of his pants, I slowly start to rub it. Mark lets out a moan I bit my lip at hearing his noises, I go faster as each moan passes his lips. “Y/N I'm going to cum. I'm so close.” Mark growled. I sucked on his neck a little harder and move my hand faster than I did, he let out a deep moan and released in my hand. “Fuck Y/N. you're going to be in for it.” Mark growled out of breath. He placed his lips on mine and we started to make out, he puts his hands under my shirt and gently massages my boobs. “Mark…. You.. can't~” I moaned between our lips. “I can't what? Tell me what can't I do.” Mark chuckled. 

 

Mark continued to massage me and he lightly pinches my nipples, I tilt my head back and let out a soft groan. He kisses my neck and leaving more marks on my neck, Mark's alarm goes off making us both jump a little. “Oh…. looks like our fun ends here. I'll try not to be long.” Mark chuckled. “Ok fine but how many are on my neck now?” I laughed. Mark gives me a final kiss before getting up and fixing himself “how do I look?” Mark asks with a smirk. “You look like the one and only Markiplier.” I said with a smile. “Thank you kitten.” Mark purred. He went inside his recording room and I was left in the living room by myself, I walked to the bathroom and washed my hands then I looked in the mirror seeing 4 hickeys on my neck. ‘Ugh mark’ I thought to myself, I go upstairs to my room to find some makeup to hide them. I found my foundation and looked in my bathroom mirror I started to apply it to my neck seeing if they'll disappear. The marks on my neck start to disappear I let out a sigh of relief, I grabbed my phone and wanted to facetime Brissa. The phone rang and she picked up with a big smile on her face “hey Brissa what are you doing?” I asked. “Hey Y/N, I was just text Ethan. We were talking about what happened last night and he asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend, I was about to faint when I saw that.” Brissa giggled. 

 

Her face was red and I start to tease her “look at you go get your man.” I laughed. “Shut up. What about you? You and Mark how is that going?” she asked with a smirk. “Oh man you don't even know. All I can say things got down last night.” I chuckled. “Damn Y/N get some.” Brissa laughed. I put my face in my hands and said “he also left something on me.”, she arched a brow. I grabbed a dirty shirt from my hamper, went in front of the camera and wiped one side of neck revealing a light purple hickey. “No, Y/N you didn't. You're messing with me.” Brissa said in shock. “Does this look like this is fake.” I laughed “I'm using foundation to hide these.”. “Wait how many do you have?” she asked. “I have 4 and I'm pretty sure I'm going to get more.” I said rubbing the back of my neck. “Did you give him one or two?” Brissa asked with a smirk. “You know I can't do that. His fans will suspect things and get angry.” I said sounding upset “there are some restrictions when dating a YouTuber.”. “Yeah that's true but did he say you can't?” she asked. “Well… no b-but…” I stutterd on my words. “Well no nothing you can do it. Do you want to? Just do it if he stops you then don't do it anymore and if you're worried about his fans getting upset about the hickey do it not on his neck but lower like near the collarbone.” Brissa said lecturing me. “ yeah you're right see what happens but what about you and Ethan are you going to give Ethan a hickey?” I asked raising a brow. “Well…. I don't know if he's going to be ok with that. Ethan and I haven't been going out long so I'll have to wait and see.” she laughed burying her face in her blankets. “Well let me see if he gives you one use foundation to hide it as you can see it worked on me.” I laughed. “I gotta go I need to do some laundry text you later bye.” Brissa said waving her hand. “Bye.” I smiled and ended the call. 


	6. I'll protect you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You receive hate from Marks fans. Will you be able to forgive him for their mistakes?
> 
>  
> 
> ps: Office and recording room are the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my readers I'm sorry I haven't posted I'm busy with school (╥_╥) I'm trying, but I want to say thank you for reading my content let me know if you want me to write another story. ＾ω＾ Love you ♡＾▽＾♡

I got up from my bed added more makeup to my neck and I put on my work clothes, I went downstairs to see Mark drinking some water and looking a little frustrated. “Hey Mark are you ok?” I asked. “Yeah it's just my game I want to murder it.” Mark sighed in anger. “Oh wow it got you that upset, at least you're in here trying to relax but I'm going to work. I'll be back around 6 or 7.” I said grabbing my car keys. “Ok am I making dinner or you?” he asked walking towards me. “I was planning for us on getting some ramen but if you want I'll make dinner.” I said giving him a hug. “No that sounds good yeah let's get some ramen when you come home.” Mark said then gave me a kiss on my lips. I said bye, went to my car and was on my way to work.

 

**Mark's POV**

I see Y/N pull out of the driveway and went on her way to work. I went back to my recording room and relaxed then began to record again. Time flew past me I was caught up in recording and editing, I saw Chica run in and out of my office. I knew she wanted something I went to check her food bowl it was still full I opened the backyard door and she bolted out the door, I went back to my office, I was reading through my comments and some caught my attention.

Hellabella34 commented: Mark do you have a girlfriend? Who is this girl that's around you?

 

Firespitter1 commented: Oh yeah that is true. They do look like they're dating.

 

Timerise00 commented: Why does he have to go out with HER!?!?!? She's not even fucking pretty!!

 

Dying4u commented: She's probably not even worth it, he’ll get over her in a heartbeat.

 

I was furious how my fans act like this towards Y/N and if she sees this I don't know how she'll act. I don't want her to get hurt I want to protect her, I kept scrolling through my comments and seeing more and more hate about Y/N. I walked out of my office and let Chica back in, I sat on the couch feeling upset. Chica walked up to me and placed her paw on my knee, I scratched the top of her head. She jumped on the couch and laid in my lap, I slouched on the couch feeling tired.

 

I slowly started to fall asleep I took a final yawn and drifted off to sleep, **40 minutes later**. I started to wake up with Chica resting her head on me, I looked at the time and it was 5:39 I knew Y/N will come home soon. I got up from the couch carefully moving Chica, I walked to my office and recorded and edited some more, then I walked upstairs to change. I wore a flannel and blue jeans I laid on my bed to wait for Y/N.

 

**MY POV**

I couldn't wait to go back home today was one of my busy days I still had to wait at the cafe for one more hour. Nobody was in the cafe and my employees had everything covered so I decided to take my break. I sat in the back and looked through my phone, I saw messages from random numbers. I looked through them and felt saddened by each text, some said I'm ugly fat not good enough others said I should die why am I still living. Tears roll down my cheeks I turned down my phone off I put my arms on the table and buried my face in my arms. An employe puts her hand on my shoulder, I look up to see her with a worried expression my cheeks were pink and my eyes a little puffy. “Y/N are you ok? What happened?” she asked. “Yeah I'm ok nothing happened. Don't worry about me.” I said wiping my tears away. “You know you can tell me if anything is bothering you.” She said giving me a hug. “Thanks girly.” I said getting up from the chair.

 

She said bye to me grabbed her stuff from her locker and left home, she was the last to leave. I see the messages keep coming tears well up in my eyes, it was time for me to go home I cleaned up anything I could. I locked up the cafe and headed home, I felt upset from all of these messages I just wanted to go home and stay in bed by myself. I pulled in the driveway hoping Mark isn't in the living room, I tried to wipe away my tears and look like everything was ok. I unlocked the door and was greeted by Chica, she licked my hand and followed me to my room. Mark heard me coming upstairs and walked to the hallway, he wanted to greet me with a big smile and a hug but he knew something was wrong. I walked up the stairs and wanted to head straight to my room but Mark blocked the way, he curled his finger under my chin and lift up my face. He saw tears coming down my face his smile immediately dropped “Y/N what's wrong?” he asks pulling me in for a hug. “It's nothing can you please let go of me I want to be in my room for the rest of the night.” I said almost breaking into tears. “Come on tell me what's wrong. I don't want to see you like this.” he sighed.

 

He started to kiss me but I pushed him off of me and burst into tears “I don't want you to smother me right now. I just want to show you how much your fans really think of me.”. I grabbed my phone and placed it in his hand then ran to my room, I went on the bed burying my face in my pillows tears running down my face. Chica climbed on the bed and cuddled between my arms, I pulled her closer to me. I felt what I did to Mark wasn't right that I got upset at him but I'm too exhausted, and I wouldn't know what to say to him. I fell asleep with Chica still in my arms, Mark came in my room and lightly sat on my bed, he moves my hair from my face and caress my cheek.

 

“Y/N I'm so sorry that this happened to you I never wanted this for you. People won't give you anymore trouble you won't get anymore texts. Everything will be ok.” Mark whispered. “I'm sorry too I didn't mean to lash out at you like that.” I said tears welling up in my eyes. He shakes his head “no you had every right. I'll get some take out, we can stay home watch TV. Oh here’s your phone I deleted all of those bad messages.” Mark said handing me my phone. Chica got down from the bed and ran out of the room, “thank you.”  I said grabbing it. “Of course kitten. I never wanted that to happen to you, I want to protect you and from now on I'm not going to let anything happen to you I promise.” Mark said giving me a kiss on my forehead “I'm going to get the food I'll be right back.”. He gets up from the bed I grabbed his hand and made him sit back in bed, I sat up on the bed and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Mark smirks and gives me another kiss on my lips, he gets up “we’ll have more time later I need to go get the food.” Mark said walking out of my room. I still felt a little upset and tired I took a shower and I got dressed in a long sleeve shirt with track shorts, I laid back in bed.

 

**Fifteen minutes later** I start to wake up to my phone ringing, I looked to see who it is. It's my mom I answered the phone “hey mom” I said my voice sounding groggy. “Hey Y/N how are you?” my mom said sounding happy “why haven't you called your mother?”. “Sorry mom I've been really busy lately and I tend to forget to call you and dad sometimes.” I said sitting up on my bed. “Ok well I wanted to call because we’re having our family BBQ, remember when we always had those all the time. We’re going to have it on Friday are you going to come?” my mom asks. “I don't know maybe I want to stay in my room.” I pouted “Y/N you're coming to the party.” she said raising her voice “and Brissa is going to come too right, you can invite other people too some more of your friends.”. “Ok mom they'll be there, tell dad I said hi love you bye.” I sighed. “Bye Y/N love you too.” my mom said. I put my phone down and laid back on my bed, I just laid in bed thinking about what happened today. 

 

Just moments later Mark came home “Y/N come down stairs I got food!” Mark yelled. I got up from my bed and walked downstairs, he had a concerned look on his face when he looked at me “have you been crying again?” Mark asks. “No why?” I asked sounding confused. He walked to me and gave me a hug “Mark I wasn't crying.” I sighed, “your cheeks were glossy and your eyes are a little puffy.” He said sounding a little upset. “I don't think I was crying I was just thinking about what happened today.” I said burying my face in his chest. He pulled away and gave me a kiss “no more crying today ok.” Mark got the food and set it on the coffee table, I sit down next to him as he passed me a plate of food. “Thank you.” I said softly. “You're welcome kitten.” he said with a big smile. We eat our food talk a little and watch TV, we finished our food I grabbed the dishes then put them into the sink. I laid down on the couch, I rest my head on his leg, Mark started to run his fingers through my hair.

 

“Do you want to play a video game?” Mark asks. “Yeah sure what game?” I asked sitting up on the couch. “How about gang beasts it's a multiplayer game and it's really funny.” he says getting up from the couch. “Oh yeah I’ve seen you play that before it was really funny.” I chuckled. We walked to his recording room he handed me the controller and the game was getting started. “Ok well my costume will be… um oh a suit because I need to look fancy.” Mark said in a proper tone. “You can go ahead and look fancy as for me I'm going to be a rampaging Dino.” I laughed “oh I forgot to tell you my parents are having a BBQ party I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, I'm going to ask Brissa if she wants to go too. You can invite Ethan well that's if you want to come?”, “of course I want to come, having a chance to meet your family it's going to be fun.” he chuckled. “Yeah I guess but I wonder how my older brother is going to act?” I shrugged. 

 

We started to play the game, the room was filled with laughter and playful screaming, “no you can't win this round, I must win this I one. I just need to throw you out of the ring.” I laughed. “You can never defeat me I'm invincible.” Mark chuckled “how about we make a bet loser has to do whatever the winner says for the whole day, deal?” we shook hands and the game begun in the game he started to win the round, I need to find a way to throw him off guard, I let my hair down when it was in a ponytail. Mark looks at me from the corner of his eyes, I start to do things that I know tease him, Mark is trying to focus on the game but his mind was on what I was doing. I licked my lips and then bite them, “Y/N what do you think you're doing?” he asked looking at me. I still was focused on the game and answered with a calm voice “I’m not doing anything Mark. I'm just playing the video game, don't you like the game.”, “you know what you're doing, if I wasn't a gentleman you would’ve been in my room already.” he growled. Mark was completely focused on me, I started to defeat him, I looked at him and gave him a smirk “Mark are you distracted by me? What do I do that makes you distracted?” I chuckled. “Everything you're doing right now. I'm trying to control myself.” he said seductively. 

 

I get close to him, he makes me face him, Mark puts his hands on my waist “Mark you get distracted by me very easily don't you?” I asked with a smirk. “Yeah I do.” he growled. He starts to kiss my neck, I ran my fingers through his hair “Mark I win.” I chuckled. He stops and looks at me with a confused expression, Mark remembers that we had a bet about the game. “Wait no… no no no, you tricked me. That's unfair you can't do that.” Mark pouted. “Sorry dear but there wasn't any rules against me doing that.” I said with a smirk. We looked at the screen and in bold letters it said  **PLAYER 2 WINS** .


	7. Baking with your Best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it says office its the same thing as the recording room.

“I win and you're going to have to listen to me for the whole day.” I whispered in his ear, I started to give him kisses on his cheek and neck. “You're such a tease, when are you going to tell me what to do?” Mark asks with a smirk. “I'll tell you when but it's going to be fun.” I said calmly. Mark turns off the game then he picks me up “let's go to the room.” he whispered in my ear. My arms were wrapped around his neck and my legs around his waist, he opened his door and gently laid me on the bed. He laid next to me I buried my face in his chest, Mark started to massage his fingers through my hair. He gives me a kiss on my forehead and I drifted off to sleep, I woke up feeling relaxed and an arm around me holding me tightly. I tried to move out of bed but Mark put a tighter grip on me and let out a groan “Mark come on I want to brush my teeth and wash my face. We need to figure out what to bring to my parents place and I need to go get a new dress.” I chuckled. “You can do that later just wait.” Mark groaned. “Come on Mark it's 8 I want to get up already.” I pouted. “No later just go back to sleep. I'm not letting go anytime soon so get comfortable.” he said his grip getting tighter. I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to text Brissa to ask if she can come to the party.

 

**Text message:**

(8:09)Me: Good morning Brissa.

(8:09)Brissa: Morning Y/N

(8:10)Me: My parents are having their usal BBQ party do you want to come?

(8:10)Brissa: Sure when is it?

(8:12)Me: It's tomorrow. I want to go the store right now but Mark is not letting me go.

(8:12)Brissa: Lol let's go to the store together, tell me when Mark decides to let you go.

(8:12)Me: Oh Mark and Ethan can come if they want to.

(8:13)Brissa: Ok cool. I'll ask him, Mark is going right?

(8:13)Me: Yes he's coming. Ttyl bye.

(8:13)Brissa: Ok bye.    

**Text ends**

 

I scroll through my phone on my social medias I feel Mark's grip start to loosen, ‘he must be asleep’ I thought to myself. I move out of his grip very slowly, I got out of his hold and quietly left the room. I went to my room to shower and change into shorts and a shirt, “Y/N why did you leave the bed?” Mark pouted. I walked to his room putting on my shirt “Because I wanted to shower and I'm going to leave in a little while to the mall with Brissa.” I said walking to his bed. “Why do you have to go? Just stay here with me.” Mark groaned. “Stop it I’ll spend time with you when I come back home.” I chuckled. “How long will you be gone?” he asks. “I don't know a couple of hours.” I said sitting on his bed. Mark makes me lay down and he pulled me close to him, Mark starts to kiss my neck. “Mark don't put anymore hickeys~” I groaned. My phone starts to ring and got it out of my back pocket I saw it was Brissa, “hey Brissa.” I said while Mark still kisses my neck. “Hey girly I'm ready whenever you are.” Brissa said. “Oh ok well I'm ready. Do you want me to get my car?” I asked. Mark starts to kiss my lips making it harder for me to talk to Brissa. “No I'll pick you up you're not that far away. I'll be there in five minutes bye.” Brissa said. I struggled to say bye to Brissa because of Mark “bye… girly see you… soon.”, I hanged up the phone and focused my attention back on Mark “you couldn't wait until I was off the phone.” I said playfully. “How can I? You're just too irresistible.” Mark chuckled. 

 

We were making out and Mark hovered over me, I put my arms around him and pulled him closer to me. He lightly grind against me, I let out a soft moan between our lips, we hear a horn honked outside “oh that's Brissa I have to go.” I said trying to get up from the bed. “Tch fine. I’ll be home editing and making videos.” Mark groaned. “Bye call me if you need anything.” I said giving him a kiss and walking out the door. “Bye kitten.” he chuckled. I walked out the door and saw Brissa in her car singing to some music. I opened the car and chuckled at her actions, we went on our way to the mall. We went inside stores to find a nice dress, “what kind of dress do you want to buy?” Brissa asked. “I'm not really sure maybe a sundress or something like that.” I shrugged. “Ok let's go in here see if they have.” Brissa said walking into a store. I followed behind her and start to look through the racks of clothes, Brissa found some dresses and handed them to me “here go try these on.” she said handing me four dresses. “Ok thanks but what about you?” I asked. “Oh yeah I have some here too come on let's go try these on.” Brissa said walking toward the fitting rooms. We tried on the dresses, we took pictures of how they looked on us. Brissa and I came out of the fitting rooms and showed them how they looked on us, “oh I like that one on you get that one.” Brissa awed. It was a Y/F/C dress length was to my thighs with spaghetti straps and with a V-cut. Brissa showed me the dresses she tried on “wait go back I like that on you look so cute in it Ethan will love it.” I chuckled lightly nudging her side. 

 

She rolls her eyes at me and we went to pay for it. We walked throughout the mall talking and laughing, “girly I don't know what to make for my parents, do you have any suggestions?” I asked rubbing the back of my neck. “Um… how about your famous cookies, or macaroons. I remembered when you made those they were so good.” she said with a smile. “Ooo good idea I'll make those, do you want to help they're really easy to make?” I asked hopping a little hoping she'll say yes. “Yes I want to make them with you I always wanted to learn how to make them.” she said hopping a little with me. We both laughed at what we were doing and went to the grocery store. We came back to my house and got all the stuff and set them on the counter. Mark came out of his recording room and saw brissa and I in the kitchen with some bags on the counter “hey Brissa.” Mark greeted, “hello kitten.”, I put my hand over my face because of how red I was. “Hi Mark.” Brissa said holding in her laugh. “What's all this stuff?” he asked. “Were going to bake macaroons.” I said getting the stuff out of the bags. “Oh can I have one?” Mark asks walking towards me.  “Yeah sure but when they're done so you're gonna have to be patient.” I said looking at my phone for the macaroon recipes. Mark hugs me from behind and rests his chin on my shoulder, Brissa is awed at what she sees and starts to take pictures of us. “Brissa what are you doing?” I asked with a smirk. “Nothing.” she chuckled. I continued to look through my phone Mark still hugging me and Brissa got the things ready, I found a recipe and started to make them Mark went off to the side and watched what we were doing. As we were making them the house started to smell sweet, Mark got out his phone and Started a Live on YouTube. “Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and today I'm in my kitchen with Y/N and her friend Brissa. Say hi girls.” Mark said full of energy. He put the camera on us “Hi.” Brissa and I said at the same time. “So today they are baking macarons, and of course I will be judging them see if they're good.” Mark chuckled. I looked up at him with a puzzled look and asked “what you don't think they'll be good?” I crossed my arms.

 

“No it's not that damn um guys help me.” Mark said looking at the camera. “Someone is going to be in the doghouse.” Brissa whispered to me. I nod my head and we both laugh, “what are you two laughing?” Mark asked. “Hm oh nothing.” I said with the smirk. We continued to bake Mark still live stream but was about to end it “ok everybody I'm going to live stream again when Y/N and Brissa are done with the macarons buh-buy.” Mark said waving the camera bye. I put them in the oven and Brissa started to make the filling we made three, one is vanilla, other is coffee and the last one is caramel. My timer went off on my phone and I pulled out the cookie part of the macarons out of the oven and put the tray on top of the stove. I deeply inhaled at the smell of the cookies (same as Macarons), they smell so sweet, my mouth watered at the smell. I put the filling on the cookie and sandwiched them together, I continue to do this to the rest of them. I finished with the macarons and they're were so many of them I high-fived Brissa feeling accomplished at the work we did. “We did it girly thank you.” I chuckled. “You're welcome I'm glad we did this.” Brissa said eating a macaron. Mark comes out of his office seeing the macarons, he had a big smile on his face and started a live stream. “Ok so I'm back to judge Y/N and Brissa’s baking skills. Let's see.” Mark said grabbing one and examining it. He takes a bite and is awed of the taste “you guys have no idea how good this is. I tip my hat to you girls.” “it's so good right.” Brissa laughed. Mark was still live streaming and we were talking about what's going to happen tomorrow, he later ended the live stream like he always did. Brissa wanted to go home, I walked her to her car and waved bye to her, I walked back inside to see Mark eating more macarons “babe no don't eat them all.” I exclaimed. “I'm sorry kitten these are good.” he said taking a bit of one more. “I know but no more for now wait until tomorrow.” I said calmly. Mark feeds me the rest of the one he bit. Mark said he needed to finish a video and walked back to his office, I sat on the couch with Chica. She laid over my lap like a lap dog, I rubbed her head and watched TV trying to entertain myself. I laid on the couch feeling tired Chica laid down with me, I pulled her close to me feeling her warmth which made me fall into a deeper sleep. I was asleep for an hour, I heard talking near me and felt someone near me “oh yeah I mean she's right here but she's asleep….. no I don't think she'll be awake until 3 or 4.” Mark said his voice sounds low. When I hear those words in my mind comes so many things none that are good.

 

“If she's awake before it gets late I'll call you.”, I slowly sit up seeing Mark video calling someone “Mark what are you doing.” I yawned. “Oh hello kitten.” Mark said leaning towards me to give me a kiss. He gives me a light kiss on my lips, “Mark is that Y/N?” a woman asked coming from Mark's phone. I look at Mark with a confused look ‘who is this person it sounds like a woman but who is it?’ I thought to myself. Mark clears his throat and with a small chuckle “Y/N this is my mom. Mom this is Y/N my girlfriend.”, “oh uh hi Mrs.Fischbach sorry I look a bit of a mess.” I said a little embarrassed. “Oh no it's ok my son would always call me and he will be a complete mess.” she laughs.  “Mom please.” Mark pouts, “I always look presentable when video calling someone.”. I roll my eyes at Mark's words, I talked to Mark's mom for awhile, she is so kind and funny now I know where Mark gets it from. “Are you guys almost done? How long have you guys been talking to each other?” Mark asked with a chuckle. “Oh Mark it's only been a little while.” Mark's mom said crossing her arms. “Mom you and Y/N have been talking for two hours. I think it's time to  say bye.” He said sounding tired. “Ok ok well it was lovely to meeting you bye.” Mrs.Fischbach waved to me. “It was a pleasure meeting you too bye.” I said with a smile. The call ended and I let out a breath of relief “how did I do? Do you think your mom likes me?” I asked feeling nervous. “Y/N kitten calm down of course she likes you why do you think she was talking to you for so long and why wouldn't she, you're overthinking it. It's ok, come here give me a hug.” Mark said holding out his arms. I walked to him and put my arms around his neck, he wraps his around my waist pulling me closer to him. I gave Mark kisses on his neck a low growl came from his chest, “come on babe let's go upstairs.” Mark whispered in my ear. “You're going to have to wait.” I said teasingly.

 

“Tch why? I'm gentle, and I won't tease unlike you. Always making me want more. I can't get enough of you.” he growled. “Oh really. Well if I'm so tempting then I'll sleep in my room tonight.” I chuckled. I pulled away from Mark and made my way upstairs “wait what no damn it.” Mark said confused. We walked up stairs, I gave him a kiss on his lips and walked into my room, Mark leaned against the door frame looking like a puppy wanting something. “What's wrong Markimoo?” I asked sounding like I'm asking a child, “is it because I'm not sleeping in your bed?”, “no… well maybe.” he said crossing his arms and looking away. “Just be patient.” I said with a smirk. “Fine, but if you keep teasing me…” He said not finishing his sentence. “If I keep teasing what? What are you going to do?” I asked arching an eyebrow. “Try it and find out.” he said with a low chuckle. Mark walked to me and gave me a passionate kiss, “goodnight kitten see you in the morning~.” he whispered in my ear voice so smooth like honey. A chill ran down my spine and he walked out of my room turning off the light while closing the door behind him.


	8. Parents BBQ Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Mark with Brissa and Ethan go to your parents BBQ party and things get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/L/N= your last name  
> Y/B/N= your brothers name
> 
> The pit bull Eli is a boy   
> The Australian shepherd is a girl

I laid down in bed feeling relaxed at Mark's words and slowly drifting off to sleep, the morning came slow I didn't want to leave the bed, I felt a wet nose touch the tip of mine. I buried my face in my pillow and groaned, Chica sniffed in my ear making me squirm “Chica it's so early do you want to go outside?” I asked. She went in a circle and booped my arm, I got up from the bed and walked downstairs. I yawned while opening the back door, she walked out the door I unlocked the doggy door so she can get in on her own. 

 

I walked back upstairs to my room yawning, my phone starts to ring and I see who the messages were from, my mom texting me at 10 in the morning telling me to make my way to her house. ‘Ugh I need to get ready’ I thought to myself. I walked to Mark's room and knocked on his door “Mark are you up? We need to get ready.” I sighed. “Open the door Y/N.” Mark said his voice is raspy. I opened the door to see Mark standing on the side of the bed stretching wearing only tight boxers. “Good morning kitten.” he said smiling “when are we leaving?”,

“we have to get ready now my mom is already texting me. I'm sorry I know it's early.” I said feeling a little embarrassed. “It's ok, I'll get in the shower. What about Chica? ” Mark asks “I'm going to feel bad for her.”, “oh no it's ok she can come with us. My parents love animals they have two dogs one is a Australian shepherd and the other one is a pit bull. They're both sweethearts so they should get along well with Chica.” I said reassuring him. “Oh really ok she loves meeting new dogs. Now this will be the best day ever.” he chuckled.

 

“Oh and bring swim trunks my parents have a pool, you might want to go in the water.” I said walking to him to give a hug. “Are you going in the water?” he asks meeting me halfway. Mark pulls me in for a hug I feel the warmth of his bare chest on me and let out a sigh “yeah I am.”. I trail my fingers along his abs and smile, making my fingers trail lower I'm going along the waistband of his boxers. A low chuckle came from Mark's chest “what are you doing kitten?”, “hmm oh nothing.” I said with a smirk. “If you want something you can just ask.” he said curling his finger under my chin making me face him, “tell me what you want kitten?”.

 

“I don't want anything right now but I'll let you know.” I said with a wink. I give him a light kiss on his neck, Mark tilts his head back to give me more access, kissing more and more on his neck he let's out a deep groan “come on babe you tease me too much.”, “it's the only fun I get.” I said starting to give light nibbles on his neck. “We can have more fun.” he whispered in my ear. 

 

I looked into his chocolate eyes and gave him a kiss “be patience love you'll get what you want soon enough.” I said softly. Mark smiled and sighed with a chuckle “I'm going to remember that.”, I walked out his room with a smile I turned on my shower got in and took an hour making sure my legs will feel smooth as silk. I walked out of the bathroom can't stop feeling how smooth my legs are, I put on my bathing suite. I couldn't tie the back strings “Mark… can you come in my room please!?” I yelled. 

 

“Coming!” he yelled back. Mark walked through the door with his swim trunks on and no shirt. “What happened kitten?” he asked. He looked at the black two piece bathing suit on me hugging my curves in all the right ways, “can you help my tie the back of this please? I can't do it.” I asked with the two strings in my hands. “Yeah sure.” he said softly. He starts to tie the bathing suite and bites his lip “when did you get this?” Mark asks. “I got this two three months earlier.” I said adjusting the top. 

 

“Well I like this wish I could've seen you in this sooner, now it's even harder for me to control myself.” he growls. I let out a small chuckle he hugs me from behind and rests his hands on my waist, “did you get everything we needed?” I asked. “Yeah I got two towels suntan lotion you're baked goods and extra pair of clothes. I'm pretty sure that's it.” Mark said resting his head on my shoulder. “I'm going to text Brissa to see if she's driving there or am I going to pick her up.” I said moving out of Mark's hold and grabbing my phone. I looked at my phone seeing tons of messages from my my mom

 

**Text message:**

 

(8:21)Mom: Y/N where are you?

 

(8:22)Mom: Are you coming?(Etc)

 

(10:51)Me: Mom it's early. We’re going do you need us to pick up anything?

 

 

(10:52)Mom: No I don't think so I'll ask your father.

 

(10:56)Mom: He said if you want you can bring some patron. Today is going to be fun.

 

‘Am I really going to be drinking with my parents?’ I thought to myself

 

(10:59)Me: Ok mom we will be there shortly love you bye. 

 

(11:00)Mom: Ok love you too bye. Oh and your brother is coming.

 

**Text ends**

 

“Cool my older brother is coming. I haven't seen him in awhile.” I said getting my charger to charge my phone. “Your… older…. Brother.” Mark says feeling a bit nervous. “Yeah my brother Y/B/N. You've seen him before I think you talked to him.” I said laying on my bed. Mark walked to my bed and laid down with me, he said with a light chuckle “I hope your family likes me.”, “they should, my dad and brother are probably going to try to intimidate you but don't be afraid please. Don't leave me.” I said upset. “Don't worry kitten I won't leave you.” mark sighed and rested his hand on the side of my face.

 

He kisses my forehead and lightly hums a song, “Mark what song song is that, I feel like I heard that song before.” I yawned “your voice always relaxes me you know that.”, “the song is called unsteady, and am I making you sleepy kitten?” Mark asked his voice low and seductive. “Yes you are, but I'm not going to fall asleep. Oh my parents want me to get liquor are you going to drink with them?” I asked feeling worried “because if you do who knows what is going to happen. I'm going to drink a little just not too much because I might drive us home.”. I sat on top of Mark his hands on my waist “yeah I'm going to try not to drink a lot.” he said massaging his hands along my thighs.

 

I leaned down and kissed him, he kisses down along my neck, I ran my fingers through his hair. “No more hickeys for today.” I lightly moaned. Mark lightly nibbles my neck and chuckles “don't worry I won't.”, my phone starts to ring and I quickly got off Mark and went to go get it. “Hello” I said answering the phone, “oh hey Brissa, yeah I mean if you want. You and Ethan are going to drive there? That should be a fun car ride, ha I'm just kidding. Ok well we're about to leave, it's about an hour and a half away. Ok is Ethan at your house? Damn get it, I'll drive up to your house and you can drive behind us. We’re going to the store for something do you want come with us? Ok see you soon love you too. Bye.”.

 

I hanged up the phone and looked at Mark “come on Markimoo let's go.”, “ok the stuff is downstairs.” he said walking out the door. We walked downstairs and I got Chica then put on her leash, Mark grabbed two bags one had the sweet treats the other one had our clothes. We got in the car and went on our way to Brissa’s house, we drove up to her house and I honked for her. “Y/N I'm pretty sure she can hear us.” Mark chuckled. “Oh yeah I know. I just want to do it.” I laughed. Brissa walked out the door with Ethan and flipped me off, I took off my seat belt and leaned over on Mark. I rolled down the window and yelled “I love you too!”, Mark Ethan Brissa and I bursted out laughing, I drove off with Brissa behind me. We all went to the grocery and went straight to the liquor aisle.

 

“Girly what do you think we should get? My mom said to get patron but I don't know.” I asked “I'm afraid of Mark drinking. You know how my dad and brother can get.”, “well we should get patron and maybe beer, I don't know you know how I don't really drink. You should trust them but make sure Mark doesn't drink too much.” Brissa said grabbing a bottle of patron. “Yeah your right come on let's go get some chips I got the munchies.” I said putting my arm around her.

 

We walked out at the end of the aisle to see Mark and Ethan be praised by a swarm of fangirl, my smile faded away and I look at the floor, I grabbed Brisas hand and held it tight. I walked the other direction “hey Y/N what's wrong?” she asked sounding worried. “It's…. nothing let's just go over here.” I said trying to bring a smile back on my face. “Y/N you know you can't lie to me when something is wrong. Come on tell me what happened?” Brissa says pulling me in for a hug.

 

“I didn't tell you this because I knew you would have been upset but couple of days ago I started to receive a bunch of hate messages from Mark's fans and I don't want to be near the crowd.” I sighed a tear running down my face. “Why didn't you tell me this sooner I'm so sorry that happened to you.” she said wiping away my tear. “It's ok it's in the past I just want to get the stuff and leave.” I said my smile gets bigger. Brissa nods and we walked to the snacks, I grabbed a bag of chips for me and Brissa “do you like these?” I asked.

 

“Yeah this are good. What about Mark and Ethan?” she asked. “I don't know if Mark wants anything get Ethan whatever he likes.” I shrugged. She grabs something for Ethan and we went to go pay when we hear a random fangirl yell “look there she is!”, I was scared when I see girls running towards me and Brissa “oh shit.” I said flinching a little. “Oh my gosh Y/N it's really you I can't believe we’re meeting you.” she said excited. All of them asked me so many questions at once it was hard to answer all of them.

 

After I answered all the questions I could, a girl grabbed my hand and said with a calm voice “I'm so sorry that people said those things to you. Some people were supporting you like me and these girls here too, just know that people are supporting you. Please don't leave Mark because other people are jealous of you two.”, I'm awed by her words and said “thank you, I really appreciate your kindness.”.

 

All of the girls awed by the words that were said, we talked for a little while more I looked at the time it was 11:27 “I'm sorry to cut it short but we have to go now it was a pleasure meeting you all.” I said. They all gave me a hug and went on with their day Mark and Ethan walked up to us with big smiles “well it looks like they all know about Ethan and Brissa, and Y/N and I.” he chuckled.

 

I look at Brissa with a smirk to see her and Ethan holding hands while he kisses her cheek “ew gross. Get a room you two.” I said playfully. Mark comes from behind me and kisses my neck “you're the one to talk Y/N. Look at you and Mark.” she laughed. “Oh trust and believe this is just the tip of the iceberg. We do a lot more things.” Mark growled against my neck. “Oh jeez. Now you guys are gross.” Ethan said covering Brissa’s eyes “there’s young eyes.”, Brissa crossed her arms and pouted “I'm not that young.”, “yeah but you are the youngest out of all of us so, you are the little baby.” I said baby talking to her.

 

“Shut up I am not.” Brissa pouted crossing her arms. Mark and I chuckled at how she is acting like a little kid, Ethan gives Brissa a kiss on her lips. She looks at me with a smirk to prove something “oh really?” I laughed. I faced Mark and kissed his neck, I lightly sucked on it leaving a light pink hickey, Brissa looked at me in shock, I looked back at Mark to say sorry and his pupils blown out wide. “Sorry Mark I had to prove something.” I chuckled. ‘What is up with Mark is he really that hot and bothered?’ I thought to myself.

 

“Ok fine Y/N you win.” Brissa laughed, “come on let's go pay for this stuff.”, Mark put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I payed for all the stuff and we were walking out the store Mark held tighter on to me, he whispers in my ear with a seductive tone “don't think I forgot what you did in there. When we go home you're all mine and I'm not going to let you go for a long time.”, the hairs behind my neck stood up and I'm covered in goosebumps.

 

We got in the car and said with a smirk “I didn't know I was teasing you, I'm sorry Markimoo.”, “oh really you didn't know.” Mark chuckled. “Oh I'm sorry Chica for leaving you in the car for so long, here I got you this little Slim Jim.” I said giving her it. Chica licked my hand and got the Slim Jim she gnawed on it throughout the car ride. I lightly hummed songs that played on the radio, Mark played on his phone and Chica still chewing on the Slim Jim with drool on my seat.

 

There wasn't any traffic which was surprising we pulled up to my parents house I let out a sigh “well here we are. There's no turning back now, you are going to finally meet my parents.”, “I can't wait come on let's go I'll grab the bags. Can you grab Chica please?” Mark asked. “Yeah I got her.” I said putting her leash on. I took her out of the car she smelled around to get to know the area better, Mark looked at the house and saw that my parents lived in the suburbs.

 

Brissa and Ethan walked out of the car too they walked up to us and we all headed to the front door, I rang the doorbell and heard two dogs bark and my mom yelling “she's here!”  I sighed and braced myself for today “Y/N my little baby is home finally I missed you so much and oh my Brissa is that you? Looked how you’ve grown.” my mom said excitedly. “Hi mom.” I said giving her a hug.

 

“Hi Mrs. Y/L/N.” Brissa said waving at her. “Who are these young gentlemen?” My mom asked. “Oh,” I cleared my throat “mom this is Mark my boyfriend.”. “Oh my gosh Y/N you have a boyfriend!” she screamed, “it's such a pleasure to meet you.”, “it's a nice to meet you too.” Mark chuckled. “And who’s this?” she asked. “This is Ethan my boyfriend.” Brissa said. “It's a pleasure to meet you.” My mom said shaking Ethan's hand. “It's a pleasure to meet you too.” Ethan said lightly blushing.

 

“Aw love is in the air that is so cute. Come in I bet your father will be happy to see you and to meet your new boyfriend.” my mom said excitedly. We all walked in and two dogs came running to us a coffee colored pit bull his name is Eli, and a blue Merle and tan colored Australian shepherd named hazel, Chica was excited to see new dogs. They were hesitant at first but they got to know each other's scent and just in seconds they were running around the house having fun.

 

We went in my parents backyard and there's a pool with a wide area of grass so the dogs can play, “is that my little bear?” my dad asked with a chuckle “oh it is come here my little bear.”, “hi dad.” I laughed and I was pulled into a big hug. “I missed my bear come over more often.” my dad said while patting my head. Brissa said hi too but once Mark and Ethan come behind me and Brissa, he lightly glared at them he said in a dominant voice “Oh why are there boys in my house?”, “Dad.” I said embarrassed “this is Mark, Mark this is my dad. Mark is my boyfriend.”, “hello sir it's nice to meet you.” Mark said holding out his hand to shake it.

 

They shook hands but my dad started to act overprotective, Brissa introduced Ethan to my dad too he looks at Mark and asks him “Mark, Ethan can I talk to you two please alone?”, I feel a little scared that my dad wants to talk to the boys.

 

**Mark's POV**

 

I was intimidated by Y/N’s dad, I need to make a good first impression, we walked inside the house and sat on the couch. I looked at Ethan and it looked like he was sweating bullets he was so nervous that's not even Brissa’s dad but he's still scared, “so since when have you dated my little girl?” he asked crossing his arms. “I’ve been dating her for about a week but we known each other for a long time almost three years.” Mark said. 

 

“What about you Ethan how long have you known Brissa?” He asked. “Oh…. uh for about…. a year…. now I've been dating her for a couple of days.” Ethan said stuttering. You can tell how nervous he was, Y/N’s dad is very intimidating I think the only thing missing is him with a gun. “Ok well you should know that I love my daughter very much she's my little bear and I've known Brissa since she was little, she's like my second daughter. Now that they are old enough I'm trusting you both to take care of them, if you betray my trust you'll never get it back and I'll never approve your relationship, do you understand me?” Y/N’s dad asked his voice very stern. 

 

“Yes sir.” Ethan and I answered at the same time. “Ok we’ll leave this at that. Y/N’s brother will be here soon and he’ll want to talk to you too.” Y/N’s dad said in a calm voice. We both nod in agreement, we all get up from where we were sitting and go outside. I see Y/N, Brissa and Y/N’s mom talking to each other, Y/N sees me coming out of the house with Ethan and her dad come out. She walks to me looking down “I'm sorry for my dad. God he's so overprotective.” she said burying her face in her hands. I lightly put my hand on her head and reassured her “it's ok kitten. I'm glad I actually got to talk to him. Aside from Ethan he was so scared.”, “aw Ethan you were it's ok come here.” Brissa said with a chuckle. She pulled him in for a hug “babe I wasn't scared I'm a man.” Ethan said with confidence. Y/N and I looked at each other at the same time and we laughed.

 

**MY POV**

 

Time went on more and more people started coming to the party my younger cousins came and once they saw Mark and Ethan they freaked out. I can tell this was kind of overwhelming for Mark but once he drank a little bit he had calmed down so did Ethan. I hear the doorbell ring “I’ll go answer it.” I said to my mom. She nods and continues to talk to my aunt, I went to open the door. 

 

I opened the door to see a tall smiling doofus it's my brother, I jump in his arms and hug him tightly “Y/B/N!!” I yelled “I missed you so much, I haven't seen you in forever!”, “Y/N! Hows my little sister? I missed you too. You're getting too old for me to carry you and heavy you know that?” He laughs. “Hey! What's that supposed to mean?” I pouted crossing my arms. “Nothing little sis.” he said putting me down “oh I know your going to be mad at me but he still is my friend I had to invite him.”. 

 

I knew with those words my day was going to get worst “I'll pay you back I promise.” my brother whispered to me. He walked in and behind him was his friend James my ex boyfriend, James walks up to me and tries to give me a hug. I stepped back and held out my hand to give him a hand shake “hi James.” I said harshly. “Oh come on Y/N why so formal come here and give me a hug.” he said playfully. 

 

I walked away from him and tried to walk back to everyone, James hugs me from behind I quickly pushed him off “James get your fucking hands off me don't touch me again.” I hissed. He says sorry and I walked back to Brissa, I went to and asked if I can talk to her alone. We went off to the side where it was just us two, “what's up Y/N?” she asked. “My ex James is here.” I sighed. “Oh shit really. Damn this must be hard for you.” Brissa said putting her arm around me. “Dude and then he tries to give me a fucking hug like everything between us is ok.” I said getting frustrated. “Oh hell no that cheating son of a bitch, who the fuck he think he is?” she said angrily.

 

“Right.” I sighed “I'm just going to ignore him, hopefully he doesn't know Mark and tell him about my past with him.”, “something tells me that's not going to happen.” Brissa said facing towards Mark and James talking to each other. “God dammit I'm going to die at the end of the day.” I said massaging my temple. “It's ok I'll be here for you.” she said reassuring me. I pulled her in for a hug “thanks girly come on let's go take a shot or something I need one.” I chuckled. 

 

Brissa nods, we make our back inside the and grabbed the patron I bought out of the refrigerator and poured it into two shot glasses. We downed the shot and went for one more, my stress had melted away, “I'm happy now what about you?” I asked with a smile. “Ugh you know I don't drink that much, if I'm drunk by the end of this day I blame you.” she chuckled. “Ok fine but you don't have to drink anymore here drink water.” I said handing her a water bottle. “Thank you.” Brissa said taking a sip of it. We walked back outside, Brissa went with Ethan and I went with Mark who is still talking with James. I put my head on Mark's shoulder “hey kitten, where have you been?” he asked.

 

“I was inside right now drank a little bit of patron.” I said. “Did he just call you kitten, wait are you two dating?” James asked. “Yeah we are. I call her kitten sometimes it's a little thing.” he chuckled. “Oh wow that's uh cute.” James said awkwardly “you know me and Y/N used to be a thing. She and I were like a perfect couple. We had a great thing going.” he bragged. “James can you put it to rest. We are done that's all there is to it.” I hissed. I walked away feeling frustrated ‘why is he bringing our relationship up we’re done.’ I thought to myself. 

 

I went towards my brother “Y/B/N you need to tell James to stop talking about what happened between us. Mark and I are dating, dad already talked to him and I'm guessing you want to meet him.” I said trying to calm down. “Ok I'll tell him and yeah let me go meet him. Show me who he is.” he said. I guided him to Mark, James wasn't around I didn't have any frustration “Mark this is my brother Y/B/N, brother this is Mark my boyfriend.” I said introducing them. 

 

They shook and got to know one another, “well Mark I'm trusting you with my little sister she's a handful.” my brother said putting his arm around me messing up my hair. “Hey I am not.” I pouted “and you're messing up my hair.”. “Oh trust I know she can be quite a handful.” Mark laughed. I pushed my brother off of me and stuck my tongue out at Mark, “hey Y/N want to go in the pool?” my brother asked. “Yeah I'll be in there in a second I just need to put my dress away and get some sun tan lotion.” I said going inside the house. Mark gave me his shirt and jumped in, later Ethan and then Brissa.

 

I got the bag that I brought from a closet I put Mark's shirt in it and then my dress I grabbed the lotion and made my way back outside. I feel something grab my wrist tightly I looked back and it is James “James what are you doing? Let me go.” I commanded. 


	9. Knight in Shining Armor

“Why should I? Tell me what does Mark have that I don't?” He asked his grip getting tighter. “James let me go your hurting me.” I said not answering his question. He pulls me back close to him and pins me against a wall, he puts his thigh between me legs and puts his hand on my waist while the other one is next to my head resting on the wall. “James get the fuck off of me.” I hissed. “Why? You know you like it. This will be our little secret.” he whispered into my ear.

 

James kisses on my neck and rubs his thigh on my womanhood, I tried to push him off of me but he's stronger than me. I tried to call out for Mark but his hand covered my mouth before I can do so, tears ran down along my cheeks. From the corner of my eye I see Mark running towards us, Mark threw a punch at James’ face and he fell to the floor “oh my god Y/N are you ok? I'm here don't worry.” Mark said hugging me tightly. I couldn't even say a single word all I can do is cry. “What the hell is your problem!?” James yelled. “How fucking dare you touch her! You sick son of a bitch!” Mark yelled.

 

The two men started to fight I quickly ran outside and called for my dad and brother. We all ran back inside my dad and brother separated the two that were fighting “what the hell is going on here? Why are you two fighting?” my dad asked his voice very stern. “Why don't you ask James he fucking put his hands on her!” Mark yelled. My dad faced James and clenched his fists “did you lay your hands on my daughter in my house?” he asked. My dad, brother and Mark are filled with anger, “no I didn't she came onto me.” James said taking a step back.

 

“Bullshit! I know my sister, she would never do some shit like that. Now tell us the fucking truth!” my brother demanded. “Ok fine yeah I did and she fucking loved it. Looks like I _can_ do something better than you Mark.” he said with a smirk. “You bastard!” my brother yelled. My brother and James started to fight, my dad separated them both “get the fuck out my house now! If you ever come back here or hurt Y/N I will hurt you myself do you understand!” my dad yelled. James turned around and walked out, he was beaten bad, he had a black eye, a cut along his cheek, etc. my dad and brother came back to me and hugged me “I'm so sorry Y/N please will you ever forgive me for bringing him here and…. and…. letting him lay a hand on you?” my brother asked a tear coming down his face.

 

More tears came down my face “of course I forgive you, it wasn't your fault. It'll be ok.” I said my voice soft and light. He hugs me tighter, I lightly put my hand on his head and pet him. My dad stops hugging me and walks over to Mark. “Thank you for helping Y/N. You have my trust and respect.” my dad said pulling him in for a hug. They both hug quickly and released one another, “Y/B/N let Y/N go I'm sure Mark wants to hug her too, we need to tell your mom about this.” my dad said clearing his throat. My brother let's me go his eyes are a little puffy from crying, I wipe away the few remaining tear drops “it's ok. Don't worry. I need you to look like the tough brother I know you are.” I said with a smile.

 

He gives a light chuckle and walks out the door with my dad, as they walk out Mark quickly walks to me and hugs me. “I'm sorry I'm so sorry.” Mark repeats over and over again. “Mark.” I said trying to sooth to him “don't worry he didn't do much, I'm ok, it's going to be ok.” he takes a deep breath, “Mark are you ok? Your lip is busted.” I said holding up his face looking at his lip. “Don't worry about me you're more important plus he hits like a bitch.” he said leaning more into my touch. “Come on let me clean your lip.” I said pulling him towards the bathroom. We walked inside the bathroom I opened the medicine cabinet and got out neosporin, I got a little bit of toilet paper and put the ointment on it then on his lip. “There better?” I asked. “Yes thank you.” Mark said.

 

We hear a scream come from outside, we quickly get out of the bathroom and I see my mom in tears “mom are you ok?” I asked worryingly. She runs to me and hugs me tightly “my poor baby are you ok? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that he touch you. Where is that bitch I'll choke his ass out!” she yelled tears running down her face. “Mom it's ok he's gone and he's not coming back.” I said trying to relax her. She continues to cry and I try to calm her down, her crying slowly stops. My mom looks at Mark and jumps in his arms “thank you for helping my baby. You're like her knight in shining armor.” she said trying to calm herself.

 

“Of course I would help her. I love her and I don't want anything bad to happen to Y/N.” Mark said lightly blushing and looking at me. My face heats up at hearing his words, my mom let's him go and sighs “we’re going to make a police report, Mark can you come with me and Y/N to the police station?”. “Yes of course I just need to put a shirt on and tell my friend that I'll be gone for awhile.” he said. My mom nods and I go put on my dress, Mark goes outside and tells Ethan that he's leaving for a bit. My mom and I make our way to the car and wait for Mark, I sit in the back and Mark does too.

 

He sits close to me, my mom drives to the police station, Mark tries to put his arm around me to comfort me but I see a hand come from the corner of my eye and I flinched. “Oh shit sorry I know your still shaky, I didn't mean to scare you.” Mark said worried. “No I'm sorry I know you're just trying to make me feel better.” I said feeling embarrassed. Mark pulled me close to him, his warmth had calmed me and feeling his arms wrap around me makes me feel safe. I buried my face in his chest and I was basically sitting in his lap, we arrived at the police station “Y/N we’re here.” my mom said softly.

 

I sighed and got out of the car Mark held my hand keeping me calm, we went inside. **_30 minutes later._ ** We came out of the police station, my nerves were at ease, I held Mark's hand tighter “you ok kitten?” he asks. “I'm more than ok now. Knowing that _he_ is going to jail, made me feel better.” I said with a chuckle. “Good I'm glad.” he said smiling. “Y/N if you want to go home I understand you can come back another time.” my mom said sadly. “No mom it's ok I'll stay, I’m not going to let that ruin my day.

 

I know I'm still scared at what happened but I haven't seen you in awhile and I'll feel bad that I went home. Plus I want to relax right now let's go back to the house.” I said lightly smiling. “Aw that's my Y/N with a heart like gold and strong as armor.” she said hugging me. I hugged her back and we went back inside the car and drove back to the house, I went back into the position I was in before with Mark. We came up in the driveway but Mark didn't move, I looked up at him, he was smiling at me. His big goofy smile would always make me laugh, then I hear the sound of a picture being taken, my mom was taking pictures of me and Mark.

 

“Mom!” I yelled my face red and feeling embarrassed. “What? I'm not doing anything. I'm going to send these to you Y/N.” she laughed. Mark was laughing too I look back at him and pouted. “Aw is my kitten upset now?” he said with a smirk. He kisses my forehead and again I hear the sound of a picture being taken. “Mom quit it.” I huffed. She laughs and runs out of the car like she's some little kid running away playing a game of tag. Mark and I get out of the car having a little giggle fit. “My mom is such a child.” I giggled. “Trust my mom can be one too.” he laughed.

 

We walk back in the house my brother there to greet me, he puts his hands on my shoulders and sighed saying “I can't believe he tried to touch you and I wasn't there to help you” he begins to tear up , I take his hands off my shoulders and stare at his eyes “ It's not your fault, remember that ...everything is gonna be okay”. We both smiled at each other and we both hug each other.He lets go of me and he looks at Mark from the back of me , he walks up to him and says with a smile “ And you, I never got the chance to say thank you for saving her, I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there.” Mark smiles and “no problem, I’m just glad that she's ok... that's all I care” he looks at me and I began to blush, he then turned to my brother and pull his out for my brother to shake.

 

My brother declined about the hand shake and went for a big hug, almost crushing Mark. He lets Mark go and says “Welcome to the Family, Mark”, he smiles and thanks him. “Do you want to go in the pool I'll wait for you right here.” Mark says putting his hand on my shoulder. “Yeah I'm going to just take my dress off and can you put a little bit of suntan lotion on me please.” I asked Mark. “Yeah I'm going to wait on the couch.” he said walking to the couch. I nod and go to the restroom to take my dress off, I come out fixing my hair. “Done kitten?” Mark's asks with a smirk. “Yes.” I said smiling. “Ok come here so I can put this on.” he says holding up the lotion.

 

I walk to him and sit on the couch, he gently rubs my back, his hands warm on my bare back being gentle makes my cheeks feel warm. “Ok kitten you should be good now.” he says getting up from the couch. “Thank you markimoo.” I giggled. He helps me up from the couch and pulls me close to him, “you're my kitten and no one is going to touch you like _he_ did.” he growled in my ear. A slight shiver went down my spine, he kisses my forehead and holds my hand.

 

We walk out and head straight to the pool, Mark jumps in and yells “cannonball!”, I laugh at how he's acting like a little kid. I felt the cold splashes of water hit me, “Y/N come in it's so fresh.” he laughs. I get hesitant to jump in but I just got in, I let out a deep breath “this is cold. What do you mean it's fresh?”, “it's not too bad you'll get used to it.” he says swimming around me.

 

Brissa Ethan Mark and I started to act like kids and play in the pool, time had flew by, family and friends were leaving. The sun started to set Brissa and Ethan were exhausted and it was about time for us to leave, “aw you're leaving already my baby I don't want you to leave.” my mom sighed. “Mom it's getting late Brissa and Ethan are falling asleep on the couch.” I said pulling her in for a hug. “Ok today was fun thank you for coming oh and those macarons I want more I can't get enough of those.” she says with a smile.

 

“They're good aren't they?” Mark asks coming from behind me. “Yes they are. My little girl is so talented.” she said pinching the side of my cheek. I laughed “mom stop it.”, she let's go of me and we say our byes, Chica didn't want to leave she was happy here playing with the other puppies. I put on her leash “it's ok Chica you'll see them next time.” I said patting her head. She barks at me and we walked out the door.

 

I drove back home because I didn't play a drinking game with my dad, a.k.a Mark drank too much. “Y/N….. Y/N.” Mark groaned “I love you.”, “I love you too.” I giggled. “Give me a kiss, I need your attention.” Mark said leaning towards me. “I need to focus on the road right now, I'll give you all my attention when we get home. Just get some rest you drank a lot.” I said running my fingers through his hair. Mark groaned some more, “Mark your acting like a child come on I promise you'll get my attention.” I sighed.  “Fine.” Mark pouted. I put on some music, I lightly hum to myself and moments later Mark bursts out singing.

 

I jump a little and laugh, “what's so funny? I'm singing my heart out right now.” he says turning the music up some more. “Your voice is awesome I love it.” I laughed. We had fun in the car it's filled with laughter and singing for an hour. We finally came home and Brissa drove straight home, I brought in our bags and Chica. “Mark come on we’re home.” I said opening the car door. “Ugh five more minutes.” he groaned. “Mark… I'm going to lock you out of the house.” I giggled. “And I'm up.” he says getting out of the car. We go inside the house and we cuddle on the couch watch TV got some snacks, not long after I fell asleep cuddled into Mark chest.

 

**Mark's POV**

 

I want to protect her but she wasn't being protected. Am I doing something wrong, am I good enough for her? I love her and I let these things happen, I need to prove to her that I'll protect her I don't want her to suffer she doesn't deserve that. She will be cherish because I love her with all my heart and I want her to know that. I look down at Y/N to see her sleeping peacefully, I pick her up and take her to my room.

 

I lay her down and nuzzle against her back, I pull her close to me then slowly drifted off to sleep. The morning started to hit I slowly wake up but the room felt empty and cold I look beside me to see Y/N not there, I see a note on the nightstand it says “morning Mark I had to go to work today I'll see you later love you -Y/N” I guess today it's just going to be me by myself. I'll just make some breakfast then record some videos and walk chica.

 

First I'll do that I'll walk Chica, “Chica! Where's my Chica-chi?!” I called out. She came running downstairs barking wagging her tail “come on let's go for a walk, do you want to go for a walk do you want to go?” I baby talked to her. I put her leash on and walk out the door, the air is getting warmer. It's getting around that time that it's going to be a year that Y/N moved in with me and my birthday, I wonder what I'm going to do.

 

I walked with Chica for thirty minutes, we went back to the house and I filled her water bowl. I walk to my recording room and turned on my computer and camera. After a whole day of recording and editing I just want to lay on the couch forever, I hear the door unlock and Chica at the door barking. Y/N walks through the door and says “I'm home.”, I go and hug her tightly then let out a sigh of relief “welcome home kitten.”, she giggles and heads for the couch. I follow behind her, we both got on the couch I lay my head on her lap and she starts to run her fingers through my hair. She turns on the TV and continues what she was doing, just moments later I fell asleep feeling my stress go away.

 

**My POV**

 

Mark would always fall asleep fast when I ran my fingers through his hair, he looks like he pushed himself today. I watch TV for a couple more minutes then I check the time, It's 6:27 I got up from the couch gently trying not to wake up Mark. I walked to the kitchen thinking about what I'll make for dinner, I decided to make chicken alfredo.

 

I put the water to boil while I cut the mushrooms and chicken, I prepare the meal about an hour later Mark walks through the door and says with his voice sounding groggy “mm what are you making? It smells good.”, “I'm making chicken alfredo, can you get the plates please?” I ask.

 

He nods and gets the plates. The table was set the food on the table, we ate talked about our day. Once we were done Mark washed the dishes I went to the living room and played with Chica. Mark was done washing dishes and he came to the living room and see me laughing how Chica was chasing her tail.

 

“Hey kitten do you want to do a live stream with me we can play a video game but I don't know which one.” He says coming towards me. “Yeah I want to. Let's go see what we can play.” I said getting up from the floor. We walked to the recording room and we were trying to decide on what to play.

 

“Ooo how about tug the table?” Mark asks while setting up the camera. “That sounds like fun let's go with that. No bets this time, I still have to tell you what to do for a day.” I chuckled. “You cheated on that bet.” he pouts. “There were no rules on that.” I said with a smirk. Mark sticks his tongue out at me and I laugh, he says “ok ready we’re going to start it.”, I nod and he begins his intro “hello everybody my name is Markiplier, and today I'm here with my little kitten Y/N. Say hi.”, I waved hi to the camera.

 

“Aw are you shy? Poor kitten, ok sorry enough cute relationship stuff this is war. Tug the table war, so how you play is to get your opponent on your side of the line and there are different modes. Of course you all know I have to take it easy on Y/N, she hasn't played this game and I don't want her to get discouraged.” he says sounding cocky. “Oh really.” I smirked, “ok we’ll see about that.”. “Ooo kitten that sounds like a challenge. Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked. “Oh yeah I'm pretty sure.” I said raising a brow. “Ok then Y/N I challenge you to a game of Tug The Table War.” Mark said trying to be intimidating. “Challenge accepted.” I said putting my hands on my waist.


	10. Losing Bets but Winning in Other Ways

We started to play and as you guessed it Mark was kicking my ass, “I thought you could beat me what happened?” he asked with a smirk. “Shut up I'm just letting you win I don't want to embarrass you in front of your subscribers.” I laughed nervously.

 

“Ok fine next round winner takes all. If you win I'll give you cuddles when ever you want no ands ifs or buts. If I win you have to give me a back massage whenever I want no ands ifs or buts. This bet lasts a month deal?” Mark says curling his finger under my chin so I could face him. I sighed and said not very confidently “let's do it.”, we continued our game.

 

I'm trying to give it all I got, Mark was not affected at all by how hard I was trying. “This is bull you played this game more than me.” I pouted. Mark laughed “sorry kitten but that's game and you know have to give me back massages for a whole month.”, I playfully hit the side of his arm and went in for a hug. “Fine I'll accept this.” I sighed.

 

“Good kitty now I have to end the live stream here thank you all so much and I'll see you in the next video buh-bye.” he says waving at the camera. He ended the live stream, I sighed and put my hands over my face “I thought I was going to win dammit.”, “aw it's ok. Maybe next time but for now I want a back massage please.” Mark said putting his hands on my waist.

 

I moved my hands from my face and looked up at him “fine let's go to the bedroom I don't think you want to fall asleep on the couch. I'm going to grab a water bottle.” I said getting out of his hold. Mark nods and heads upstairs, I go to the refrigerator then grab a water bottle.

 

I take a sip of the water, I hear music come from upstairs it was at a normal volume, “what is he thinking is going to happen? Wait I can use this to my advantage.” I smirked. I went upstairs to my room so I could change, I put on a sports bra with no shirt and tight track shorts “Y/N I'm ready whenever you are!” Mark yells over the music.

 

“Coming.” I said walking to his room. I stood in between the door frame seeing Mark with his glasses on playing on his phone, “hey kitten what's with the get up?” he asked licking his lips. “Oh nothing I'm going to sleep right after this so I'm just going to dress in this.” I said walking to the bed, “ok lay on your stomach get comfortable because you might fall asleep.” I chuckled.

 

Mark laid on his stomach and let out a deep breath, I got on top of him to making it easier for me. I started to rub up and down on his back he let out quiet groans “babe you're really tense. When's the last time you had a back rub?” I asked trying to massage out a knot. “I don't remember.” he hissed “but thank you.”.

 

“You're welcome.” I said softly. As I rubbed Mark's back some more his groans started to go away he is relaxed and half asleep. I was done and I got off of him then kneel next to him with a light voice I said “Mark I'm done it's getting late I need to go to bed.”, I get up and start to walk out the door. Mark quickly grabs my hand.

 

“You really think after you wearing this and massaging my back making me feel good now it's your turn.” Mark chuckles a deep growl coming from his chest. I feel goosebumps travel all over my body, “come here kitten. I won't bite unless you want me to.” he says pulling me back to bed. He gets me back into bed, I laid on my back Mark is hovering over me.

 

His thigh between my legs, I needed more friction something to happen. I slowly move my hips “patience love patience you'll get what you want.” he says going close to my neck. His lips only an inch away from my neck, he gives me a light nibble, I bite my lip and run my fingers through his hair.

 

“Y/N you can't expect me not to do anything to you when you are wearing this do you?” he asks moving his hand around my body. I let out a light moan which caused Mark to look at me. He stopped what he was doing and said “someone is getting impatient~” which I feel like he smirked when he said that.

 

His hands moved up to my bra and started to unclasped it, he threw that aside and slowly moved to my shorts. I started to pant when his hands had removed my panties and shorts. I was completely naked which didn't bother me at all, he then started to touch my butt with his hands which sent me thrills.

 

He let out soft groans, Mark attacked my neck with rough kisses. He started to rub my breast as I was putting my hands around his neck, then he stopped rubbing and started to take his clothes off, he grabs a condom and puts it on his member. I was astonished to see that he was already hard, as he keeps on kissing my neck he then lifts my body with my butt and he smashed his member inside me.

 

I was a moaning mess and Mark was making groans that were really sexy. I started to move up and down, Mark says in a deep voice “Mmm~that's right baby who’s daddy’s little girl?” I couldn't really say anything due to the certain amounts of moans. I started to go at a fast pace, we both are almost to climax, he goes even harder and faster.

 

Mark moaned out “FUCCCK~!!” and he climaxes inside me. Followed by me orgasming loudly and breathing heavily, we both crashed are bodies on the bed and curled up next to each other with blankets. Mark then said out of breath “That….. was…~” before he could anything else I managed to say with a short amount of breath “I know…” I then started to rest my head on his chest and fall into a deep sleep.

 

He looks at me and then says “love you kitten.” he kissed my head and he slowly falls to sleep. I felt light kisses on my neck, I slowly woke up and it was Mark being really affectionate. “What did I do to deserve this in the morning?” I asked with a giggle. “I just want to.” Mark says smirking.

 

“Let me brush my teeth so I can kiss you.” I said getting up from the bed. I put on one of Mark's shirts that was discarded on the floor, he grabs my hand and says laughing “I haven't brushed my teeth so it's ok I don't care.”, “Ew Mark no kisses ew get off me.” I laughed. He pulls me back to bed, he starts to kiss and tickle me. “Mark….. stop….. It.” I laughed.

 

“You're so adorable.” he says. I pushed him off and ran out of the room, “Oh so are we going to play hide and seek now.” Mark says chasing after me. I hid behind the couch surprisingly I was well hidden, I hear Mark's footsteps get louder. “Come on out kitten you can't hide forever.” he laughs. He goes inside his office to see if I was there, I made a break for it and ran to my room.

 

Chica was right behind me barking playfully, “Shh Chica no.” I giggled. “Yes Chica make more noise so I can find her.” Mark said while walking upstairs. I quickly got in my room with Chica, I locked the door. I brushed my teeth and heard Mark knocking at my door telling me to come out.

 

After I was done I opened the door “I brushed my teeth now you go brush yours or else.” I command. “Or else what?” he asked with a smirk. “I will stay in my room and give you no affection.” I said crossing my arms. “But baby..” he pouted. “Don't you baby me just go brush your teeth while I make breakfast.” I said pointing at the restroom.

 

Mark sighs and walks to the restroom with his head down. I lightly chuckle at how Mark was acting like a child, I walk downstairs and made breakfast for the both of us, I set it on the table and called Mark downstairs. He came downstairs and gave me a kiss, once we were done with the food, Mark put the dishes in the sink.

 

I sat down on the couch and played with Chica, later he sat down next to me and put his head on my lap. “What's wrong Mark? You look like you broke a new controller.” I asked running my finger through his hair. A light smile came on his lips but it quickly disappeared he sighed “I wish it was that. Y/N I have something to tell you.”, I bite the inside of my cheek I felt my heart sink deep, “what is it?” I asked looking away and trying to fight back tears.

 

The worst had came to my mind Mark wanted to end our relationship he wants me to move out. My mind was thinking all these bad things that I didn't pay attention to what Mark was saying. “Y/N I'm sorry. Please forgive me.” He said holding my hand tightly, “I wanted you to come but there was no more room. Only me Tyler Ethan and Jack are going I promise next time you can come with us.”.

 

I looked at him and asked feeling confused “wait what?”. “The guys and I are going to a meet and greet it's in San Diego. I wanted my fans to meet you in person. I'm sorry kitten forgive me.” Mark said sitting up and pulling me in for a hug. “Babe I thought it was something so much worst.” I said feeling relieved.

 

“What no, but I'm sorry you couldn't come.” he said. “It's ok I understand. Look on the bright side you get to have some guy time and I'll have some girl time.” I said smiling. “But I want all your time and I want to give you all my time.” he pouted. “When do you have to leave?” I asked. “By Sunday.” Mark sighed.

 

“That means we have one week until you have to leave. What am I supposed to do when you're gone, I'm going to bored all alone. Have no one with me to give me kisses hugs and to comfort me.” I pouted. “Aw I'm sorry I promise next time you'll come with us and you won't be alone but right now I can give you all kinds of attention~” he purred.

 

“Tch but still what should I do during the time you're going to be gone?” I asked. “Um you can hang out with Brissa or damn I don't know I'm sorry kitten.” Mark sighed. “It's fine… I guess I'll just work a lot more probably go out somewhere.” I said rubbing the back of my neck.

 

“Oh come on don't be like that you have Chica to be with.” he chuckled. “Yeah true.” I said with a light smile. Chica hopped on the couch with us and we just relaxed on the couch watching TV, Mark wanted to go play a new horror game but he wanted me to be with him while he plays. “What…. no you know how I don't like being scared.

 

I'll just stay in the living room while I hear you scream your lungs out from being scared how does that sound?” I said looking through my phone. “Come on babe it's not going to be that scary it'll be fun. I'll let you play.” he says while sitting up and rubbing his hand over my thigh. “Yeah no thanks.” I said. “Babe.” he begged. “No.” I said stern. “BABE!!” Mark whined.

 

I tried not to play attention to him but he kept whining until I just gave in “Alright jeez! I'll play with you god.” I said pinching the top of my nose “But if I get too scared you have to let me go ok?”. “Deal. Aw you're such a good girlfriend, I love you~” he chuckled. “

 

Yeah yeah. Love you too let's go.” I sighed. I went to grab a stool and put it in the recording room, I sat next to him and he got ready to start the video. “Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and today I'm with my lovely girlfriend Y/N. We are going to play a horror game and little did you know that's Y/N’s favorite kind of game.” he chuckled.

 

“Lies that is a lie.” I said with a smile. “Ok so let's get right into it this is going to be fun.” Mark said while smirking. Mark started to play the game a couple minutes into it jump scares came left and right, I would get scared at some of them and Mark couldn't stop laughing from how scared I was. “It's not funny this game is scary why are you laughing!?” I pouted.

 

“I'm laughing because of you, you're so scared and you keep jumping when they come out.” Mark said trying to catch his breath from laughing. “I'm going in the living room now bye.” I said getting off the stool. “Please it's only a little more till we finish this level. Just until this level then we’ll be done ok.” he says caressing the side of my face.

 

“Tch fine.” I huffed. “Aw thank you.” Mark said with a big goofy smile. I nod my head and we continued to play, there wasn't that many jump scares anymore so I relaxed a little. “Ok we are almost finished with this level and seems like Y/N wants to play don't you?” he asks.

 

“Oh no I'm good you have your fun I can have my own fun by playing another game like not a horror game but thanks anyway.” I said nervously. “Please~” he begged. I gave into him again and started to play, he told me where to go and how to play the game, I started to feel confident at how well I was playing this game.

 

“Ok so you have to go up those stairs and go into the kids room.” he says while pointing at the screen. “Oh that sounds awesome go into a abandoned house and go inside the kids’ room where there's a blood trial awesome choice.” I chuckled. “Right I thought I was the only one who thought that was a good idea.” he says with a smile. 

I went where he told me to go and I was opening the door in the game, I got ready for a jump scare but there wasn't any I walked in and the door behind me slammed shut. “Oh damn.” I said shakily. I heard children laughing behind me I didn't want to turn around, “You have to turn around.” Mark said getting ready to be scared.

 

“Oh no…. I don't want to.” I said nervously. I breathed for a moment and turned around kids jumped out at me scary than ever, “AAHH!!!! OH SHIT!!!” I screamed as I fell back. I fell to the floor and Mark was worried about me but burst out laughing. “Y/N are you ok?!” he laughed uncontrollably.

 

“I hate horror games.” I whispered still on the floor. Mark helped me up and hugged me to comfort me he was telling me to relax and calm down. Mark always had a way to calm me, with his voice soft and mellow I calmed down, and buried my face in his chest.

 

“I'm sorry kitten I shouldn't have made you played.” he says running his fingers through my hair. “No no it's fine it was kind of fun so don't be sorry.” I lightly chuckled. “I'll delete this video if you want me to.” he sighs. “It's ok you don't have to, you can post it. It's was pretty funny.” I said smiling. “You're the best you know that.” he says giving me a kiss on my forehead.

 

I looked up at him and said “do I know that? Yes, yes I do.”. We kissed and Mark finished his outro, he says he needs to edit it if I wanted to help I said yes and we stayed there for about an hour or two and we were done. “Your stuff is super complicated you know that?” I asked while stretching. “Yeah it is but it's ok.” he says as we walk out of the office, “I'm hungry are you hungry?”, “Yeah I can eat.” I said looking at my phone. “Let's go out and eat.” he said. “Ok let me go shower.” I said while walking upstairs. “Let's take on together~” he says with a smirk.


	11. Shower Time

I bit my lip and nodded, without a second going by Mark was already behind me, We went to the bathroom and while I start to undress myself in the bathroom, I was taking off my underwear Mark was leaning on the door and looking at me. He then slowly came from behind me and lightly caressed my butt, I couldn't help but moan and the sensation I was feeling down there. I then turned around and helped him remove his clothing.

 

While we were done taking off our clothing, he grabbed me by my hand and lead me into the shower. When he turned the water on I went over to the shower head and let the steamy water hit my face. Mark then creeped up on me and puts his hands on my hips, I then started to put some shampoo on my head when all of a sudden Mark starts to kiss my neck. I kind of ignored him since I wanted to wash my hair but Mark really had me there when he moved his hands down to my womanhood.

 

He begin fingering me and inserted his finger into me which sent me thrills. I couldn't help myself and begin to stroke his hard member, he throws his head back and starts to bite his lip. He then stops fingering me and begins to play with my breast, I turned around and rested my hands on his shoulders and let him do the work. He stops and grabs his member and rubs his tip on entrance, I hated when he teases me. I said “you're such a tease, I want you inside me Mark.”.

 

He nods and tells me to turn around to hold onto the wall of the shower. I do what he told me and bent over while holding onto the wall, he then grabs his member and slowly inserts it inside me. I then give him the signal to move and with that he starts off with a slow pace. I said, “faster Mark faster~” he obeyed and went at a faster pace. All that was heard in the restroom was running water and bodies getting slammed into each other. Mark then moaned out “ohhhh Y/Nnnnn~” I loved it when Mark says my name I thought.

 

When he kept on thrusting I felt a knot in my stomach, I take it that I could explode any day now. Mark groaned and said with a deep voice “uh~... Y/Nnnn I think I'm gonna cummm~~~” as I was keeping my balance due to his thrusts I said “meee tooo baby~” he went a little harder Mark then yelled as he did his last thrust “nnnghhh ahhh!!!” I felt all of his seeds inside me all over my womanhood. I then let the wall go and turn to Mark. I gave him a warm smile and I put my hand on his cheek. We both finished our shower together and went out to eat. We got in the car and Mark asked me “where do you want to eat?”.

 

“Um why don't we go to a little diner or something?” I asked. “Yeah sure that sounds good.” he replies. We drove out to a nearby diner and went in. we were seated in a booth and we waited until our waitress came. “You know I love you right?” Mark asks. “Yes I do. I love you too.” I replied. “Can I tell you something?” Mark asks once more. I nod my head and Mark grabs my hand, “ever since I meet you, when you were at vidcon with Brissa.”

 

***Flashback***

 

“Come on Brissa they're going to be sold out at this pace we’re going.” I said pulling her. “Alright Y/N I'm going.” she giggles. We walk up to the vendor and we see comic books and video games, “hello ladies. What can I help you with?” the man at the vendor asked. “Hi I saw that you have mostly old schooled games and comics, and I was wondering if you have like something that came out in the 1950’s?” I asked getting anxious.

 

“Ooo 1950’s huh lucky for you I have a whole box of 1950’s games right here.” he says as he grabs a box. “Hopefully you have the game.” I said looking through the games. “What are you looking for anyways?” he asks. “Oh um I know this game is hard to find but it Magic Carpet 2 it's my favorite game and I've been through hell trying to find this game.” I chuckled. “Oh that game, that's an old game but I have it right here hold on.” the vendor says as he walks away. “Brissa did you hear that they have the game.” I said excitingly.

 

“That's good finally you found it” she says as she looks through the comics. “Here you go young lady Magic Carpet 2.” he says with a smile. “Oh my gosh thank you so much, how much do I owe you?” I asked with a smile, “oh wait Brissa what comic book do you want?”. “Oh I'm getting this Deadpool and Spiderman one.” she says. I nod my head and took out my wallet, “that'll be $31.90 please.” he says. I handed him the money and started to walk away, “I finally have it. I was going to go crazy if I didn't.” I laughed.

 

As we walked and talked I hear someone yell “Dammit I'm late!!”. I turned around to see who yelled when he crashed into me hard enough to knock me on the ground, our heads hit each other. I fell to the floor on my side as he fell face first, “OUCH!! What the hell is your problem?!” I shouted as I put my hand on my head.

 

“Oh shit I'm so sorry are you ok?” he asks. “No I'm not ok! You fucking crashed into me and banged our heads together! You really think I'm ok?” I yelled, “Wait where's my game?”. “Don't worry Y/N I got it.” Brissa says. I let out a sigh of relief, the man that knocked me down helped me back up, “I'm really sorry.” he says.

 

I looked at him up and down, this man was kinda short compared to other guys but still taller than me. His hair was fire red his voice was deeper than it should be but it sounds good. His broad chest seems like it was going to bust that red flannel he had on, his deep chocolate eyes made my heart pound. “Tch. It's fine.” I sighed. “You got some fucking nerve! Who the hell you think you are bumping into my best friend?! ” Brissa asked shouting.

 

“Relax Brissa it's fine as long as my video game it's ok I'm fine.” I said. “Please forgive me. Let me make it up to you. Meet me here in 2 hours and I'll find a way to pay you back.” he says. “Ugh god you fucking bug people don't you? Fine but if you're not back in exactly 2 hours I'm leaving and watch where you're going to before you bump into someone else.” I said. He nods his head and runs off again.

 

“Are we really going to wait for that jerk?” Brissa asks. “Yeah we are plus it give us more time to shop around for more stuff.” I said with a smile. She huffed but agreed to shop around some more, we found cute stuffed plushies more comics and a couple of games. 2 hours went by so quickly, I waited in the spot he told me to I looked around for a man with fire red hair but I didn't see him. I sighed and started to walk away, a hand was placed on my shoulder.

 

I looked back and see the fire red haired man with a goofy smile on his face. “I'm glad I caught you before you were about to leave.” he chuckled. “Yeah so how do you propose you pay me back?” I asked. “Oh um how about I buy us some lunch where ever you want to go.” he said. “Ok come on I know a good place to eat oh and my friend is going to come too.” I said walking towards Brissa “hey girly come on let's go out to eat.”. She gets up and nods “follow behind us I don't trust a random guy driving us places.” Brissa said.

 

“Oh ok um by the way my name is Mark. Mark Edward Fischbach it's nice to meet you.” Mark says. “It's nice to meet you too my name is Y/N L/N and that's Brissa Campos.” I said as we walk out of the building. We drove to a small restaurant, we got a table and sat down. “I'm surprised right now you know that?” Mark chuckled.

 

“How so?” I asked. “Well you see you don't know me do you?” he says. “No we don't but Y/N has a taser and she won't hesitate to use it.” Brissa said as looks through the menu. Mark couldn't help but chuckle, “I'm not a creep if that's what you're implying. I'm not going to do anything to you I just wanted to pay you back for crashing into you. You're sure you're ok Y/N?”. “Yes I'm fine Mark I have a little headache but nothing more.” I sighed.

 

“That's good but back to what I was saying you really don't know who I am?” he asks surprised. “Listen all we know is that you're a guy who crashed into me really hard you said you'll pay me back and here we are at a restaurant ‘getting to know each other’.” I said doing the quotations marks in the air, “why do we need to know something about you, you're a drug dealer you escaped from prison or what?”. “No no nothing like that ok because the reason why I was running was because I was late to a meet and greet.” he says.

 

“You were late to a meet and greet, really you basically tackled her down just to go meet a YouTube star.” Brissa huffed. “Hey if I got the chance to meet a YouTube star then I would tackle anyone down but I don't really watch YouTube I rather play the video game instead of watching it.” I said with a chuckle. “Well I wasn't going to meet anyone more like they were going to meet me.” he says. “Oh cool you're a YouTuber what's your name and ranking?” I asked. “My name is Markiplier and my ranking is 35th in subscribers.” he says feeling proud. “Good job, but you're obviously not that popular if we never heard of you.” Brissa scoffed. “Brissa.” I said shockingly, “calm down at least he's doing the favor of buying us food.”.

 

I see Mark's expression is defeated, “hey Mark I'm sure you're a great YouTuber and you know how to play games and make people happy so don't worry soon everyone will know about you.” I sighed, “and as for you Brissa my best friend quit being mean apologize to him.”. “Tch. I'm sorry Mark.” she huffed. “It's fine.” he says, “and thanks Y/N that makes me feel better.”.

 

“That's my Y/N always knows how to make everyone feel better just by her smile and words she can make anyone smile.” Brissa chuckles as she puts her arm around me. We talked, ate food and talked by the end of it we came out like friends we were done with the food and we just waited for the bill. “Oh Y/N what game did you get anyways?” Mark asked. “Ok look I know this is an old game but I like the oldies. it's called Magic Carpet 2.” I said. Mark's expression was in pure shock “what where did you find it?! How did you get it?”.

 

“I got it at the vendor he had a whole bunch of old games and comics. Why do you know the game?” I asked. “Know it? It's my favorite game I haven't seen it in a long time.” he says. “Really?! Mine too.” I said excitingly. “Uh you guys you might want to keep your voices down.” Brissa chuckled nervously. “Oh right.” I chuckled, “I'm going to play when I get back home.”. “You're so lucky man I wish I could be able to play it one more time.” Mark whined.

 

“Do you want to play it you can come back to my place and play it if you want you.” I shrugged. “Really?” Mark asked excitingly. “Yeah I don't mind. Brissa I'll drop you off then Mark you can follow behind me.” I said. “Wait no I'm not leaving you alone with a random guy.” Brissa protested.. “Fine you can come over too. So what do you say Mark do you want come over?” I asked. “Yeah of course I would love to.” Mark says with a smile. From that day on Mark and I got along so well and we always looked out for each other.

 

***Flashback ends***

 

“I knew from that day that you were always going to be with me no matter what I do and I want to be there for you too and you mean so much to me that I don't want to lose you. I want you to know I love you so much and I want to protect you.” Mark says with deep loving expression. I caressed the side of his face and smiled “you've been protecting me and I know you love me I love you too, I will always be with you.”.

 

We finished eating and came back home, Mark had videos to record and I had a puppy to play with. Through the week until he has to go to the meet and greet, we spent our time talking laughing and hanging out with one another. It's a Wednesday afternoon I laid on the couch while Mark finished his video. “Y/N can you come here please?” Mark asks from the other room. “Coming.” I said. I got up from the couch and walked to Mark's office “what's wrong Markimoo?” I asked.

 

A faint smile comes on his lips but he let's out a sigh “I just want you here with me please editing gets me super tired.”. “Do you want me to rub your back?” I asked. He nods his head, I go in the back of him and start to rub his shoulders while he remains seated I made slow rotations into his shoulders Mark let's out a low groan come from his chest. “Come on tell me what's on your mind.” I said.

 

“It's just so many videos I just want to be able to lay in bed with you.” Mark chuckled. “We've been in bed together until about 12 that's enough time I think.” I smiled. “Yeah but still being gone for two weeks I'm going to miss you. What am I supposed to for two weeks?” he pouted. “Well you can meet your fans have fun with the boys.” I replied. “Y/N you know what I mean.” he scoffs. “No I don't Markimoo. What do you mean?” I asked with a smirk. Mark turns around in his chair and puts his hands on my waist I sit down on him in a straddling position, “well Y/N baby what I mean I can't touch your beautiful body, I won't be able to kiss those luscious lips.” he says as his lips lightly graze mine.

 

“I know my love but it looks like you have to make the most of it as much as you can.” I smiled. Mark starts to kiss my neck and I run my fingers through his hair, his hands slowly go down to my pants he tries to unbutton. I grabbed his wrists “sorry babe you gotta wait till tomorrow for that.” I smirked. “Are you sure baby girl?” he says in his deep voice. I bit my lip and said “yes and quit trying to tease me.”. “Oh really I'm teasing you.” Mark scoffs.

 

“Come on it's about 6 you've been in here for awhile let me make dinner or how about we order some pizza.” I chuckled. “Yeah let's get some pizza.” he smiles. “Yay ok let me go get my phone so I can call the pizza place.” I said getting off Mark's lap. He pulls me back down and pulls out his phone “use mine I want us to stay like this for as long as we can.” he sighs.

 

“Mmm ok.” I said as I dialed the number for pizza. I ordered the pizza and Mark was doing some editing while me on his lap I played on his phone then I went on Snapchat and started to play with the filters. I put them on Mark, he was trying to focus on editing but with my giggling and cutesy talking it's hard for him to focus.

 

He suddenly picks me up and takes me to the living room we sat on the couch I was cuddling close to him between his arms, Chica was looking at us and wagging her tail. “Come on Chica bica come on.” I cooed as I pat my legs. Chica jumps on me and lays on top of me I start to pet her and baby talk her. Mark grabs his phone and takes pictures of me with Chica “aww you and little Chica-chi looks so damn cute.” he blushes.

 

“Thank you.” I smiled “come on Chica say thank you to daddy.”. She just licks my hand and wags her tail, “well that means thank you.” I smiled. He let's out a chuckle and continues to watch TV 15 minutes later the doorbell rings Chica jumps off me and barks running to the door. “Sh Chica it's ok.” I laughed. I get my wallet and answer the door “no babe it's ok I got it.” Mark said. “No sit back down it's ok.” I protested.

 

He let's out a deep breath and sits back down I opened the door and see the pizza man with a large pizza box in his hands.


	12. Pizza Night

“Hi that'll be $18.48.” the man says. I nod my head and hand him a $20 “thank you have a nice night.” he says. “Thank you.” I smiled. I walked back in and my mouth watered at the smell of the pizza. “Babe you better stop me before I eat all of this.” I said licking my lips. 

 

“Don't worry I'll eat all of it before you could.” Mark chuckled. “No you won't.” I pouted. We sat in the living room and put the pizza box on the coffee table I grabbed some plates and hand one to Mark. I opened the box and the steam from the pizza in-fumed my nose. “Aw this pizza smells so good.” I said my mouth getting watered. Chica was on the side of me and drool drips down from her tongue. “Mark can Chica have a slice?” I asked with pleading eyes. 

 

“No she's only supposed to eat hers.” he said. “Awww Mark it's just one slice look at her face she wants one so bad. Please baby just one.” I begged. “Tch fine but just one.” he sighed. I nod my head and handed a slice to Chica she bites it and runs upstairs, I let out a little chuckle I grabbed a slice then started to eat Mark did the same. One after another it was down to one slice Mark and I reached out for the slice of pizza we both glared at each other. 

 

“Babe I think I should have this slice it's not my fault if you gave your slice to Chica.” Mark said slowly taking the pizza. “Nu uh I gave that slice to Chica out of the kindness of my heart so I should get it.” I smiled. “All well looks like I'm getting it.” Mark shrugs. “No you're not.” I pouted. “Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it?” he asks with a smirk. “Do you really want to find out?” I asked. Mark grabbed the pizza and tried to eat it I wanted the slice so Mark and I were wrestling for it “babe quit it let me just eat it.” Mark said as he struggles holding me back keeping me from getting the slice.

 

“No you're not going to eat it that slice. I am.” I pouted as I tried to reach for it. Chica came downstairs and walked to where we are as Mark and I still wrestle to get the last slice Chica sniffs around and she smells the pizza. My eyes widen and I nervously chuckle “hey Chica come on I gave you a slice already don't do it that's for mommy.”. “No it's not it's for daddy Chica-chi you love your daddy right please don't do it.” he says nervously.

 

Chica sniffs some more and she goes to the pizza box before we could stop her she already got the slice of pizza and ran upstairs. “Nnnnnooooo Chica why?!” I cried. “Chica how dare you betray your father.” Mark said frowning. “Well looks like none of us get the last slice.” I chuckled.

 

“Yeah looks like you're right.” he smiles. I yawned and started to stretch on the couch “I'm tired I'm going to bed.”. “Ok I'm not tired. I'm going to stay up a little while longer.” he said. “Ok just don't stay up too late. I have something in mind for tomorrow.” I said with a smirk. “Oh really princess and what that might that be?” he asks biting his lip. “Sorry sweet cheeks but you have wait till tomorrow to find out.” I smiled as I got up from the couch.

Mark grabs me from my waist and pulls me back down into his arms we start to make out he pulls me in close I run my fingers through his hair. I put my hands on his shoulders and I pulled away “mff stop it. I'm not going to cave into you so quit trying.” I chuckled. “Tch fine but the thing you have in mind for tomorrow better be worth it.” he huffed.

 

“Oh really and if it's not?” I asked with a smirk. “Then you're just giving me blue balls and that's mean.” Mark pouts. I burst out laughing once he said that, he looked at me with a confused expression as to why I was laughing my ass off. “What's so funny.” he asks. “What you just said that's what's funny.” I said as I try to get my breathing under control. “What? It's the truth.” he says. “Of course it is. I'm going to bed goodnight.” I said as I kiss his forehead. “Goodnight darlen.” he cooed.

 

I walk up stairs to my room and put on some pjs I brushed my teeth washed my face then cuddled up in bed I went soundly asleep. The morning came slow the rays of sun lit up my room coming from the window I woke up yawning stretching. I couldn't wake up fully so I went my bathroom and took a shower the music and the warm water walked me up.

 

After I got out I put on tank top with tight sweats I dried my hair in my towel after that my hair was still damp but not dripping wet I looked at the time it's 11:30 am I walked over to Mark's room. I slowly opened the door and see him still asleep Chica ran out the room going downstairs to the backyard I go to where Mark is laying down still asleep.

I walk over to him and sit on top of his waist I started to kiss his cheek neck and lips he slowly woke up and took a deep breath. “Hey my beautiful baby girl what are you doing?” Mark asks with a smile. “I'm having a little bit of fun.” I smirked as I keep kissing him. “I like this kind of fun.” he chuckles.

“Hey babe remember how we had a bet?” I said as I stopped and looked at him. “Yeah what about it?” he asked. “Well I want to use my bet now. You have to listen to me for the whole day.” I blushed. His expression went from confused to a seductive smirk “oh baby you want to have some fun let's have some fun~” Mark said with his deep seductive voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for this short chapter I need inspiration and I need a beta reader. *quietly cries in corner*


End file.
